Wars of the Heart
by Killashandria
Summary: Blayce the Gallan is dead but the war against Scanra continues. Kel must protect her refugees from enemy armies and battle against the feelings inside her heart. Can she win two wars at once? K/D, rated T for later chapters. R
1. Reunions

_Okay, first of all I'm not Tamora Pierce. This is the only time I'm writing this disclaimer, so it stands for the entire story._

_This story follows directly after Lady Knight. As always I don't have a beta so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please read and review as this is my first Tam Pierce fic and I have no idea how good it is _

**REUNIONS**

Keladry of Mindelan, Knight of the Realm of Tortall, Commander of New Hope and proclaimed Protector of the Small, realized that she would just have to face up to her fate. She was destined to murder her best friend.

As though begging her to commit the afore mentioned crime Neal dug his heals into his horse Mage Whisper's flanks once more, a frantic look in his eyes. "Jump" Kel sighed in exasperation. Jumping down from the back of his carrier on Hoshi, Jump gave her a look that seemed to express exactly what she was thinking. As he had done dozen of times already in the small length of time they had been traveling, the dog trotted on to the front of the column till he cut off Mage's advance. At his horse's sudden halt Neal let out an anguished yell of 'Kel!'

Urging Hoshi into a gallop Kel made her way to Neal's side. "Neal, for the umpteenth dozen time we _cannot_ gallop all the way to Fort Steadfast." she said her annoyance starting to seep into her tone.

"I know that" Neal snapped, as he pushed his fringe out of his eyes. "It's just that…"

"I know Neal. Yuki's waiting." Kel replied. She was trying to be sympathetic but as this was the thirteenth time in two hours that they had had this conversation even her vaunted patience was starting to wear thin. "Still like I said before, if you wear Mage out or get him injured by going too fast we are never going to get there."

Neal sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I know" he said in defeat. Kel nodded.

"Jump" she called and the stocky dog made the leap back into his carrier. Kel reined Hoshi in and waited as Neal and then the other men began to pass her. She didn't rejoin the column until Tobe caught up. "I need a favor" she muttered as she pulled Hoshi close up to his mare Haven.

"A favor Lady?" he asked, giving her a startled look.

"I need you to speak to Mage. Neal's calm for the moment but we both know that won't last. If he keeps this up I'm going to have to bind him head to foot and sling him over Mage's back." Tobe giggled at that and Kel felt herself smile in response. He was such an old man most of the time that it never ceased to warm her heart to here him acting like his age.

"You want me to ask Mage to ignore Neal's prompting and stick to the same pace as the rest of us?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not a problem Lady." Toby said. His eyes went temporarily out of focus, and then he grinned. "Mage says he's more then happy to do it. He's getting annoyed at all the starting and stopping anyways."

"He's not the only one." A voice muttered behind them and Kel grinned at Jedda, one of her former convicts, now part of her guard as she traveled. Turning back to face the front she whispered to Tobe. "I'm betting we have twenty minutes before Neal cottons on."

Her estimation proved to be correct. No more then ten minutes had passed when Neal started showing the first of the signs they were all beginning to recognize. Kel tucked her smile behind her best Yamani mask as she saw Neal begin to fidget in his seat and the way the two men behind him gave each other resigned looks. Next Neal started to run his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight even more. Not long after this he started on the periodical glancing at the sun, glance, look at his horse, glance, look at his horse. Beside her Tobe started to shake with suppressed laughter. They both knew what was coming next.

Sure enough not more then two minutes more had passed when Neal started to mutter. Even from the back of the column Kel could hear the argument he was clearly having with himself. Finally it all evidently became too much and he once more pressed his heals into Mage's flank. Nothing happened. Too everyone's amusement Neal seemed so wound up in his own inner turmoil he didn't even seem to notice at first. Mage had trotted placidly on for several more feet before they all saw Neal suddenly look down. He pressed his heals in once more and flapped the reins urgently. Still Mage ignored him.

Finally Neal seemed to respond to the quiet chuckles behind him. Twisting in the saddle he glared backwards, seeing Tobe who had buried his head in his hands to try and muffle the giggles that shook his frame. Next he glanced up into Kel's most unreadable Yamani blank face. Realization dawned. "Kel!" he yelled in a panicked tone. "Your boy has witched my horse!"

At this all the men roared with laughter and Kel felt her Yamani mask drop as she gave into the amusement that was overwhelming her. Poor Neal was left to wail as the entire cavalcade collapsed into hysterics behind him.

* * *

After a day of traveling however Kel began to wish that she had just let Neal go on ahead without them. After being thwarted on his original ambitions he had spent the rest of the afternoons journey loudly fretting about how long it was taking, in between pestering Kel with fears that Yuki's affections may have waned over the time he had been away. Her reply that Yuki wouldn't be coming to see him if she had, had reassured him for all of half an hour. That small period of time, she reflected, had been the best part of the entire journey. Now one day on Neal had turned to comparing Yuki to the many things they were seeing around them. It was a sad fact of life Kel knew that, despite the many books he had read, Neals poetry had not improved at all in the ten years she had known him.

They had spent the night before at Steadfast, much to the joy of the newly knighted Owen. Kel had enjoyed getting the chance to congratulate him on his success and he in turn had shared with her the current happenings back at Corus. Princess Shinkokami, the betrothed of Prince Roald, had started training many of the young noble ladies on using the glaive. They had given an example during the midwinter celebrations which had been received well by what nobles were currently residing there. It warmed Kel's heart to hear how her Yamani friend was finding a place for herself. Although the palace had been reasonably quiet (with most knights assigned to the Scanran border for the war) some had come back for the Ordeal. Owen was able to share with her news of his fellow year mates and too her relief Kel heard there had been none of the terrible occurrences that had happened two years before her ordeal.

They had left early that morning and were now approaching the edge of the Vassa, the area were the road they were on ran closest to the Scanran border. They were quieter now, on alert. Although this area of the Vassa was known for it's dangerousness they weren't about to make the assumption that they wouldn't run into any enemies.

Abruptly the sparrow scouts that Kel had sent on a head came flying back, peeping an alert. The men around Kel tensed as she waited for them to settle. "Nari?" she asked, and the peppery leader of her flock separated herself from the others. "Report" Kel ordered. The tiny bird immediately flew in the tight tiny circles that indicated 'friends'. Everyone relaxed. They had all been traveling with the sparrows long enough to recognize their signs. The sparrows alighted on Hoshi and Havens mane peeping cheerfully to each other.

Kel signaled everyone to continue forward. It was probably just another patrol. To her surprise however as they came around the bend they were faced with mounted horseman wearing the blue and silver of the Kings Own. Immediately recognizing the insignia on the horses as a squad from the third company Kel felt her heart skip a beat. As they cleared through the last part of the trees and the men came into view disappointment seemed to fill her. The squad waiting for her was not the one she had been half expecting.

Qasim grinned at her as they pulled their horses into line with her. The sparrows immediately abandoned her for him and he dug out dried cherries from his pocket. "Now I know why they were so happy to see you" Kel said dryly as she halted by Qasims mount. He flashed her a grin, his teeth bright in his dark face.

"Lady Keladry, we have been ordered to escort you to Fort Steadfast"

Kel raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And why is that?" Qasim gave her an innocent look.

"For your protection of course."

Kel gave him her best Lord Raoul impression. "And the real reason sergeant?"

"Milord wanted to make sure you didn't decide to skip across the Vassa and have a go at Scanra again" he replied with a laugh. Kel sighed.

"That's completely unnecessary." Qasim shot her a look. "Oh come on it was _one_ time."

"As my Lady says" he said affably

"You know I get suspicious when you of the Own act polite."

"Perhaps that's because you've spent too much time in the company of a certain sergeant and his well-known squad"

Kel decided to ignore the tone Qasim used when he mentioned a 'certain sergeant' and instead gave him a skeptical look. "Is that so? I seem to recall a prank that was done on the First Company three years ago on progress which I believe may have been instigated by…" Qasim cut her off with a laugh.

"It seems you may have spent too much time with Third Company in general. You know our ways far too well." Kel grinned back.

Their conversation was interrupted by Neal as he thrust Mage between the two of them. "Kel we have been sitting here for five whole minutes already! Are we going to get a move on or not? We're no more than an hour away. If you don't hurry up I swear I'll go without you."

Kel listened to this little rant with a calm expression and as it ended simply called, "Tobe?"

"Yes milady?" said a voice behind her and Neal immediately back tracked.

"I didn't mean it Kel, really I didn't." Hi expression turned pleading as she didn't reply. "Please Kel…"

She left him in agony a moment more than smiled. "Relax Neal. Of course we can go." Qasim chuckled at the relieved expression that broke over Neal's face as he urged Mage onwards. Both of them raised their arms and signaled their men forward, even as Neal swung around in his saddle to look back at them.

"Are you coming or not?"

* * *

Dom fidgeted where he stood leaning against the bulwark. Although his shift on guard was long since over he didn't move from his post. Qasim and his squad had left early that morning in order to escort Lady Knight Keladry, his cousin Neal of Queenscove and their men the last of the way to Steadfast. Dom couldn't help the surge of annoyance at the thought. When he had found out lord Raoul's plan he'd tried to subtly urge the commander into sending his squad instead. Instead he was informed that his squad was already rostered to cover the dawn guard and he'd had to wait as someone else went to collect the delegation from New Hope.

He shifted his weight again and ran his fingers through his hair. "They should be here by now" he grumbled to himself.

"Worrying about milady?" a voice laughed from behind him. He turned to see his corporal Wolset approaching him along the walkway. Dom grunted and turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said quietly.

"Sure ye don't" the man laughed, slapping him on his back and leaning on the crenel next to him. "Which is why you're out here three hours after our shift ended."

"You're out here" Dom pointed out, ignoring the first part.

"That's because I have news you don't." Dom look at him and Wolset gave a sly wink. "Miladies party had been spotted rounding the last bend. They should be here within ten minutes."

"That's nice" Dom said in an absent minded tone, trying to ignore the swirl of exhilaration that filled him.

"You know," Wolset began, his tone suddenly changing to something as equally vague as Dom's. Dom shot his corporal a look, surprised by the sudden change in the mans demeanor. "If a man was to be interested in the Lady, now would probably be a good time to say something about it."

"An interesting perspective," Dom said in a quelling tone. "I'm sure that information must be relevant to someone."

"As you say" Wolset said with a grin. They stood there for a long moment saying nothing. Eventually Dom realized he was just going to have to give in. Wolset obviously wasn't going to go away until he'd said his piece. Besides if he was honest with himself Dom wanted to know why his corporal thought now would be the time for someone to approach Kel. There had to be a reason the man had sought him out to say this and as much as he might hate to admit it, it was usually a very good one. He remembered the last time Wolset had spoken to him in such a way.

_It had been right after they had set off to go after Kel. He had pushed his men extremely hard to try and catch up with her before she made it over the Scanran border. There hadn't really been a large risk of this happening, they all knew she would be traveling slowly in order to refrain from being discovered. Still he had felt consumed with concern for her and hadn't been able to stop himself from forcing them to move faster and faster._

_He could still recall the sense of relief he had felt when they found her camp at the ruins of Giantkiller. Fortunately he and his men were well known to Kel's sparrow and her dog Jump. When they had come out to greet the squad he had quickly dismounted and, ignoring the chuckles of his men behind him, had knelt down to talk things over with the waiting dog. As he expected the animals had seemed to understand him perfectly as he explained what he and his men were doing there and led them to where Kel was sheltered._

_Corporal Fulcher had taken Kel's horse Hoshi to their mounts, and Dom had found himself standing in a doorway staring down at Kel's sleeping form. She had lain herself down in one of the ruined buildings, with her saddle as a pillow and her saddle blanket as cover. She really was amazing he had found himself thinking as he gazed at her. Here she was in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a bunch of animals for company, determined to cross into enemy territory and fight to get her people back. Well, he sighed, at least now she wouldn't have to do it alone._

_At that point she had rolled over and he froze. She didn't wake but her movement had caused the blanket to slip from her body. As he'd stood there in the doorway, debating whether to leave her be, a small moan slipped from her lips. In spite of himself he took a hesitant step forward. She moaned again and the hand that she had extended in her sleep scrabbled slightly at the dirt. He had crouched down beside her, slightly unsure as to what he should do, when a shiver ran over her body. He had frowned in concern. This at least was something he could fix. _

_Carefully he'd reached down and gathered the edge of the blanket at her feet. Slowly he'd pulled it up her long body, trying not to wake her. This close to her he couldn't help but notice how taught and muscular her body was, lean not stocky like the Lioness's. He had felt the flush that had crept up his cheeks as he realized what he was doing. Telling himself not to be stupid he had pulled the blanket up till he could tuck it carefully under her chin. _

_He had been bent over her by this point, quite close to her body. As his fingers slowly finished tucking the blanket around her his gaze had been drawn to her face. From her shoulder length brown hair, small nose that was still delicate and unbroken after all this time, the light splashing of freckles that dusted her cheeks and her soft mouth shaped in a vulnerable looking pout. He couldn't seem to stop his hand from brushing back the strand of hair that had fallen across he face. His fingertips lightly touched her closed eyelids and he'd found himself picturing the way her eyes would look if they were open, a dreamers hazel flecked with many shades of green. Tucking the lose strand behind one of her small ears he'd let his hand drop, fingers tracing her cheek before he withdrew. As if aware of the caress even in her sleep she'd sighed in contentment, a small smile curving on the lips he had been admiring just a moment before._

_The thought had him rocking back on his heels. Admiring? He stayed where he was, crouching at Kel's side as she slept, lost in thoughts he didn't completely understand. The sound of a throat clearing had brought him out of his reverie and he had turned to see Wolset standing behind him. The man had a knowing grin on his face and Dom had quickly stood up, moving away from Kel. "I think she'll sleep for a bit more" he'd muttered, not meeting his corporal's eyes._

"_If you say so" the man had replied, still smiling. Dom had pushed past him but the corporal had immediately followed._

"_She's a fine lady" Wolset had said, as he fell in step with the sergeant. Dom had grunted noncommittally in reply. Wolset had grabbed his arm and Dom had stopped in surprise. "She's a fine lady, and she deserves a good partner." Dom had shifted uncomfortably but the man had pressed on. "Someone who understands her and appreciates who she is. Someone who will not only support her as a knight but as a woman as well. Someone who loves her, all of her." _

_Dom had pulled his arm free. "Let's hope she finds someone like that" he had mumbled in reply. The man winked._

"_I think she already has."_

Dom was brought back to the present as a trumpet behind him signaled yet another changing of the guard. In many ways he had found it difficult to admit that his too perceptive corporal may have known something that he was only just beginning to suspect himself. Although he had always enjoyed Kel's company, taking a great pleasure in those times that he could get her too drop her Yamani mask and just be herself he'd never expected anything deeper. Certainly he had noticed the excitement he felt when he knew they were going to see each other but always he had just attributed it to the happiness one gets when they are reunited with a close friend.

The entire time they had traveled through Scanra he had found himself watching Keladry through the corner of his eye, noticing all over again all the little things about her that he had always found amazing. Now they seemed to take on a whole new flavor and somedays he was left wondering if he hadn't been walking around blind all this time. Still he hadn't been completely certain of this new and yet strangely old attraction he was feeling towards her until they had taken on Blayce and his servant Stenmum in their castle. He had been the one to go after her when she had taken on the Gallan and he was the one who had found her slumped, unconscious and bleeding at the bottom of the castle stairs. The fear that had filled him when he saw her like that had crystallized everything in an instant. He could no longer deny to himself the true nature of his feelings towards Kel. Not that he didn't try of course.

Still, it would be best to find out what Wolset was getting at. "Out with it" he sighed, turning to the man.

"Sarge?" Wolset asked an innocent look on his face.

"We both know you have something else to say so you might as well say it." Wolset still didn't reply. Dom's brow twitched in irritation but he forced himself to keep his tone as even as possible as he asked. "Why do you think that now, if someone were as you say interested in Kel, would be the time for a person to declare themselves." On the inside he groaned. He strongly suspected that his effort to appear nonchalant had just resulted in him sounding rather stupid.

"Well," Wolset replied, in what Dom felt was a far more convincing tone then the one he had just tried, "as we both know the Lady is becoming rather well known throughout Tortall for her deeds. Place onto that the added addition that there are going to be many eligible knights here for the wedding of the Knight Commander. It seems to me that if someone were interested they should get in now before another knight comes along and sweeps the lady off her feet". He clapped Dom's shoulder once more. "It's just a thought anyway." He turned and climbed back down off of the walkway leaving a slightly stunned Dom behind.

"Of course" he muttered to himself. As he waited he mulled over what Wolset had said. There was a rather unfortunate ring of truth in his words, and Dom couldn't quite ignore the sinking feeling inside that told him it was quite likely that Keladry was going to become more and more of a focus amongst her fellow single knights. But what could he do about it? He was only a lowly sergeant in the Kings Own. He had some money to him, the Masbolle being quite an old and wealthy family but he couldn't really compare to many of the well known knights around.

After a moment he shook himself from these thoughts. Somehow he doubted that if Kel chose to love it would matter to her the person's name, wealth or station. She had shown many times in the past that she was above such backward stereotyping. No, the real problem to all of this, he realized, was that everything relied on Kel actually returning his feelings.

A real problem indeed.

The welcoming horn call rang out over his head and he looked up in sudden excitement. He'd become so immersed in his own thoughts that he'd failed to notice the arrival of the very person he had been focusing so hard on. He leant over the battlements and met the hazel eyes of the knight who was gazing up at him. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he stared into the most beautiful eyes he knew.

* * *

Kel couldn't keep the sigh of relief from her lips as Steadfast finally came into view. For the last couple of miles she had had to keep her hand on Neals shoulder just to prevent him from jiggling non stop in the saddle. The moment they could clearly see the fort however Neal shot her a pleading look that she just couldn't resist. With a small smile touching the corner of her lips she let go of his arm. A broad grin lit up his face and with an excited yell he spurred Mage into a gallop.

The men around her chuckled at his exuberance and she and Qasim shared smiles. She watched after the trailing dust that was Neal and felt a surprising sense of wistfulness. As often as she had thought Neals reaction to seeing his lady had been over the top she couldn't quite suppress the feeling in her chest now as she watched him race to be reunited with his love. It would be nice to have someone in her life like that.

As she looked over the approaching battlements her eyes were caught by a figure slumped over the edge of a crenel. Her heart seemed to give a slight thump and she recognized the wind-tossed black hair and strong figure dressed in the same blue and silver as the men around her. He didn't seem to notice the approaching delegation, apparently lost in thought as he stared at something only he could see. In fact it wasn't until horns blared out in welcome that he looked up, his brilliant blue eyes seeming to find hers immediately. The moment they locked gaze an irresistible smile flashed across his face and Kel felt her heart clench again. As always Dom was just way too good-looking to bear. Still Kel couldn't resist giving him a smile in return; after all he was one of her greatest friends. He winked at her and disappeared from sight. They trotted through the gates and made their way into the court yard of Steadfast at last.

As they dismounted from their horses Kel scanned the area around her, noticing with an inner grin that Neal had already disappeared. Qasim came to her side and too her surprise offered her his arm. Slightly hesitantly she took it and let him lead her through the men till she was able to see the people waiting for her, Jump trotting after them. Standing directly in the middle of the yard was her old knight master and soon to be married friend Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak, Knight Commander of the Kings Own. Beside him stood his wife to be Buri, ex-commander of the Queens Riders, and next to her the Kings Champion, Alanna. Qasim led Kel up to Raoul and presented her with a bow.

"Milord Raoul, as promised one Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." Kel felt the blush that crept over her cheeks even as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. Raoul grinned at her.

"Glad to see you made it to us Kel"

"I've said before, and I'll say it again." she replied as she rose from her own bow. "Milord is a bad man." Raoul laughed as Buri came forward and gave her a welcoming hug.

She'd just finished exchanging handshakes and greetings with the Lioness when a side door opened and the wildmage came rushing out. "Odds bobs," she said breathlessly "I wanted to get out here before you arrived."

"Daine" Kel said her smile widening. "It's lovely to see you again." Daine gave her a big hug that managed to make Kel squeak in surprise.

"It's wonderful to see you Keladry. I'm sorry I was late, I was actually in the middle of a dress fitting when you arrived. Buri brought some of my dresses with her from Corus and I had to make sure they still fit."

"Speaking of," Buri interrupted. "I've brought some possibilities with me for you as well Kel." Kel opened her mouth to interrupt but the K'miri stood firm. "But me not buts. You will be wearing a dress for my wedding and that's final."

Despite the differences in size Buri scowled so fiercely up at her that Kel found herself muttering agreement with the small women before she knew it. Buri relaxed. "I'll be wanting you to meet me tomorrow after breakfast so we can try your dress on." she said and squeezed Kels arm. "It's really good to see you again Kel."

Kel had to smile in return to that. "You to Commander" she replied, to which Buri laughed.

"Commander no more I'm afraid. It's just plain old Buri now."

"There is absolutely nothing plain or old about you." Raoul growled in protest and Buri laughed, raising her hand to his cheek. Seeing Raoul grin as he smiled down at his tiny wife to be Kel couldn't help but smile as well. It was so nice to see her Knight Master happy.

"Daine!" a voice called from above and they all looked up to see a face Kel vaguely recognized as Kuri Taylor seamstress for the riders, sticking her head out of one of the windows in the tower Daine had just exited from. "If you ever want me to get this dressed cinched in time you'd better get yourself back up here. I still have five other dresses to work on!"

"Drat it" Daine said, with a resigned look on her face. "I'll see you guys later," and she tramped her way back the way she had just come. The others laughed but Kel couldn't help a sense of impending doom. She would be in the same predicament tomorrow.

"Lady?" a voice said quietly behind them. Kel turned to see Tobe standing there, the reins for Hoshi and Haven in his grasp. "I'll be taking them to the stables now. Apparently we are being stabled with the Kings Own horses." Kel nodded.

"Take Jump with you. Once you've done the horses feel free to do what you like. I won't need you until tomorrow morning at least."

"Aye, lady" he replied as he led the horses away.

"We have to go as well" Buri said. 'There's a few things I still have to sort out."

Alanna stood up with a groan from where she had been kneeling patting Jump. "I need to go have a few words with Vanget about his majesties latest lot of orders." She made a face. "Seems things are starting to fall down around Maggurs ears. Good for us in the long run but right now it means utter chaos and unpredictable attacks." She waved her fingers at Kel and Raoul in goodbye. Watching as both small women left Kel thought back to how easily she had folded under Buri's glare.

"If you don't mind me saying so milord, I think you are in for some interesting times being married." she said looking wickedly up at him.

Raoul grinned and clasped her shoulder. "Don't I know it. You know she's already informed me that's she's riding with me and the Own from now on." Kel smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Me neither to be honest." he glanced at the direction Alanna had gone. "I'm probably going to be needed by Vanget as he goes over those orders. Do you remember where you were roomed last time?" Kel nodded. "You've got the same ones. They should be setting up for lunch soon if you're interested."

"I could do with a bite" she admitted. Raoul grinned.

"Excellent, I'll see if I can join you and we can catch up" He looked over her shoulder at her men who were standing waiting for orders. "If you follow the wall to the left you'll come to soldiers' barracks. A spare one has been set up for you. Lady Keladry's insignia should be on the outside and the hostlers there can take your horses." The men nodded and looked to Kel who indicated they could go. Raoul gave her shoulder one more squeeze and left.

As her men turned and walked away Kel considered what to do now. Her bags and holstered weapons were nowhere in sight so she assumed they had already been taken to her room for her. She was just debating whether to unpack now or wait till later when hands grabbed her from behind and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. She squealed in surprise and looked down into the very blue eyes smiling up at her. "Dom!" she gasped. "Put me down!"

Laughing he did so, putting out a hand to steady her when she seemed to have trouble finding her feet. "Don't tell me our brave Protector was caught unawares" he teased, grinning down at her.

Unable to think of a witty response with her head still whirling and all too aware of the places where their bodies had touched when Dom held her, she settled for poking her tongue out at him. He laughed and slung a companionable arm over her shoulders. Kel hid the flush that tried to creep over her cheeks at his closeness behind her best Yamani mask and silently cursed the way she always seemed to react to Dom's presence. Why oh why after all these years could he still manage to make her feel like her bones were made out of jelly with a simple smile. Shouldn't she be immune by now? In all fairness though, she tried to reason, he had surprised her by twirling her around in his arms and now had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, even if it was in just a friendly way. She sighed, who was she kidding, she was just pathetic.

Dom looked down questioningly at her when he heard her sigh. She shrugged. "It was a long journey" she said by way of explanation.

"Speaking of which" he said as they made their way into the general direction of what she realized was the mess hall. "What have you done with my meathead of a cousin? Did he annoy you so much with his terrible poetry that you decided to murder him and dump his body in the Vassa?"

Kel couldn't repress her laughter as she remembered the thoughts she had had along the journey. "I did consider it" she admitted, "and I did have Tobe talk to Mage to prevent Neal from trying to gallop all the way here."

Dom laughed. "Your craftiness never ceases to amaze me Lady Knight. Seriously though if you didn't murder him where is he?"

"You really must have been deep in thought when we arrived." Kel teased him in reply, "Since you managed to miss him riding through the gates right under you." Dom looked surprised.

"Did I now" he said thoughtfully.

"He wasn't here when we made it in so I'm assuming he's off somewhere with Yuki."

"Hmm, poor thing."

"What were you thinking about?" Kel asked. "It certainly seemed to take up a lot of your focus." Dom hesitated turning slightly to look at her more as they entered the mess. He seemed about to say something when a voice called out, "Lady Kel!"

They looked up to see Sergeant Aiden beckoning them over to a table filled with members of the Third Company. Whatever Dom had been about to say seemed to be forgotten as he withdrew his arm and, giving her an elaborate court bow, offered his arm much like Qasim had. Mischievousness filled her and she pretended to giggle like a court lady, fluttering her eyelashes ridiculously as she took it. He seemed delighted that she had joined in with his play acting and giving her a wink adopted one of the ridiculous pompous walks that some of the stuffier nobleman often used at court balls. His stance and upturned nose were so over the top that Kel was lost to a fit of giggles and he actually had to help her walk the last few steps to where a seat was waiting for her. Collapsing on it she swung her legs into place as Dom slid into the spot next to her.

Looking up into his wicked grin and shining eyes Kel couldn't help but notice that despite his playing there seemed to be something hidden in his gaze. He was hiding something from her and as Kel turned to respond to the greetings being called down on her, she made a mental note to ask him what it was later. Whatever it was, it certainly seemed to be occupying his mind if his distracted behavior when they arrived was any clue. Maybe she would be able to help him with it, she certainly owed him that much.


	2. Preperations

_Here it is Chapter 2, finally. I must admit to having a little trouble with this one, mainly because it's more a filler than anything else. I'm really quite interested in the next chapter and it's been hard making myself finish this one._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story as a favourite. I really had not anticipated such a response, so thank you again._

* * *

**PREPERATIONS**

"Absolutely not" Kel crossed her arms firmly as she glared at the sketching of a court gown been shown to her. "I am a knight. I am not going to dress up in some silly flippery. Not only will I look stupid but people will think that I'm trying to turn myself into a lady." The second part was only partly true. Although undoubtedly some of the more conservative elements would say such things, in truth Kel didn't care at all. Still she refused to wear the dress. It wasn't that it wasn't pretty. In fact it was the very latest in court design (or so she was told) long, feminine, flowing. It also wasn't that she was against wearing dresses now that she was a knight. Back home in her rooms at the Palace she had several gowns, which was really the main point. She wasn't back home; she was in the middle of a war, and wedding or no wedding she refused to dress up like a silly girl. She would dress like the knight she was, and make sure she was more than prepared for anything that might happen in doing so.

Buri's lips seemed to twitch. "Since when have you cared about what those old fuss-pots think?"

_Damn_. "I don't. I'm still not wearing a dress."

"All the other ladies will be."

"I don't care."

"Keladry, it's a wedding, you can't go in your tunic and breeches!"

"It's also a war! I'm not dressing in something that I'll have trouble walking in, let alone fighting."

Chuckling sounded from the doorway and Kel looked up to see Alanna leaning casually against it. "I told you" she said with a grin. Buri laughed as the Lioness entered.

"So are you going to show her what you've really put together for her?" she asked, lifting one eyebrow coyly.

Buri grinned. "I suppose so."

"Wait?" Keladry interrupted. "What do you mean 'what I'm really going to be wearing'?"

"This design isn't mine at all. It's what the palace seamstress came up with when I first announced I was going to be needing dresses for the wedding. She wanted it as my wedding gown."

"Buri took one look at this design and threw a fit." Alanna chimed in grinning wickedly. "I advised her to travel down to your Lalasa's dress shop instead. She's far more practical and creative with her designs."

"So let me get this straight," Kel said glaring at Buri. "You KNEW I'd hate that design but you thought you'd try and pretend to force it on me anyway?!"

"I just couldn't help myself" Buri laughed completely unrepentant. She got up from the desk she had been sitting at. "We got your measurements from the last order of clothing you took from the army's stock and Lalasa designed something up for you. She said that she left enough material on the inside of the hems that one of the local seamstresses could let it out for you if you'd put on any more muscle." Kel rolled her eyes. Her ex-maid always had to make such a fuss about how hard she was on her clothes, and how much muscle she always seemed to put on. Buri left the room for a brief moment then returned. Kel couldn't help a small "oh" escape her lips as she looked at the dress made for her.

It was beautiful, made from soft Yamani gold silk with lacings of mindelan blue. The bodice was low cut, in a tight yamani kimono style. Long tight sleeves of interwoven ribbons would frame her arms, flaring near her hands in typical Yamani dress length. The skirt of the dress was of an intricate design like Kel had never seen before. It was based loosely on the female warrior-class kimono's with stiff material just under the bodice, which flowed down to soft silken material, insuring the gown would stay away from her legs. Best of all Lalasa had designed the dress so that the upper fold of the kimono skirt parted at the front into a long wide triangle under which she had provided soft silken breeches to be worn, once again in the mindelan color. In Buri's other hand she carried polished knee high boots, died to a soft golden glow, identical to that of the kimono. All in all the dress was a perfect blending of yamani kimono and the tortallan warrior clothes that the lady knight preferred to wear.

"It's beautiful" Kel whispered, as Buri handed it to her. The K'miri grinned.

"I thought you'd like it. An excellent example of the many different facets of our Protector of the Small."

Kel made a face as Alanna laughed but chose not to comment. Turning the dress in her hands she noticed the small button like beading on the hem of the bodice. Checking the bottom of the skirt she grinned in satisfaction as she saw the small loops there, undetectable unless you looked. Obviously Lalasa knew Kel well enough to know she'd appreciate a design that meant she could safely hitch the skirt of the dress out of the way if needed.

At Buri and Alanna's urging she tried the dress on and found to her satisfaction that it fit. For that she was exceptionally thankful as there was nothing that she detested more than having to go through dress fittings. Being poked and prodded by pins she had long ago decided, was definitely not a facet of being a knight and she saw no reason why she should have to suffer through it. Unfortunately Lalasa rarely listened.

Finally she was free to leave, after changing back into her breeches and shirt. She had just gathered up the dress in preparation to go when Buri called her back.

"I almost forgot" she said as she rummaged around in one of the traveling bags she still had strewn across the room. She turned back to Kel holding out two items. One was a scabbard, beautifully rendered in gold and blue, with a matching belt. Eying its length she realized it seemed to be the approximate size as her sword '_Griffin_'. The other she recognized as one of the beautiful but deadly '_shukusens_' or warrior fans.

'The shukusen is actually a gift from your yamani friend Yukimi." Buri said, her eyes twinkling as Alanna smothered a smile behind her hand. "She saw the dress that Lalasa had put together for you and she thought it might be time that you had one of these of your own. She said it was appropriate for a lady to carry at a wedding, for now and future use."

Focusing intently on her Yamani mask Kel accepted the shukusen and tucked into her belt. Gathering back up her dress, boots and scabbard she bowed to both grinning ladies and let as quickly as she could. Feeling the warmth that scorched her cheeks as soon as she left the room she silently cursed her sly Yamani friend. As she hurried back to her room with her burden she could only hope that Yuki hadn't explained to Buri the real significance behind the shukusen. Remembering the grins on Alanna and Buri's face Kel groaned to herself. There was no doubt that her friends knew everything.

* * *

Kel had just had long enough to hang up her clothes when there was a knock at her door. "I'll get it Lady" Tobe said from where he crouched by the hearth polishing her armor. Standing he answered it, turning back to her with a questioning look. "Lady you have a visitor." Kel looked up and too her delight saw a young, plump Yamani in a loose kimono standing there waiting for her.

"Yuki!" she called in delight. "Come in please." As Yuki entered Kel bowed to her Yamani style which Yuki returned. Tobe closed the door behind them and returned to his place by the fire. Kel gestured at him. "Yuki I would like to introduce you to my servant Tobeis Boon. Tobe, this Yukimi Doi Nomoro, one of my greatest friends and Sir Neals betrothed." To her surprise Tobe managed to give the flawless bow of a Yamani servant to Nobility. Tobe was constantly surprising her with the things he learned without her realizing. This was obviously just another one. Yuki bowed in return then pulled out her fan, flipping it to cover the lower half of her face as her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Neal has told me many things about you Tobe," she said, "He says that you have a wonderful connection with horses."

Tobe bowed. "Lady Daine says that I have wildmagic."

"Neal also told me that the first time he saw you, you were under the belly of Peachblossom with your arms wrapped around his legs. Is this true?" Tobe grinned.

"Aww Peaceblossom isn't as bad as Sir Neal makes out. He wouldn't bite him so much if Sir Neal didn't make such interestin' noises when he did." Yuki's eyes crinkled with laughter and she gave Tobe another bow causing the boy to flush. Yuki turned back to Kel as she said dryly,

"Speaking of Neal I didn't think I would be seeing you for a while. I doubted Neal would let you out of his sight."

"Neals father Duke Baird just rode in. He's gone to spend sometime with him so I thought I would come to spend sometime with you if you were free."

Kel smiled. "Tobe," she instructed, "Could you get the green tea from my packs and boil us up some hot water?"

"Aye milady." Tobe got back up, taking the kettle from the hearth and disappearing. Kel gestured for Yuki to take the seat by the desk as she sat down on her bed. "In truth there isn't much for me to do now. All my reports and requests for stock are back at Fort Mastiff with Lord Wyldon. I'd just been considering finding a corner in which to do a pattern dance with my glaive." Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I haven't had anyone to spar with the entire journey here."

Kel nodded,"Of course, although I have only my live weapon to spar with. I can at least keep the blade covered." Yuki snapped her fan shut, placing it on her lap. Without others in the room she obviously didn't feel like she needed to hide her emotions as much. She knew Kel well enough to dispense with some of the stricter Yamani ways.

"I will use mine as well then." Tobe re-entered the room with a full kettle and Kel's small jar of green tea and they spent the rest of their time in companionable chatter, enjoying some quiet time together as they sipped at the wonderful tea Tobe made for them. Once they had caught up with all the details of the past Yuki excused herself to collect her weapon, saying that she would meet Kel in the small practice ground behind the area where Hoshi was stabled. It was generally deserted at this time of day and should therefore give them plenty of room to move.

As Kel changed into her rough training clothes and gathered her glaive she remembered a long ago promise she made. Looking at her shoulder for a sparrow (there was always at least one) she found Duck sitting there, regarding her with his bright black eyes. "Fetch Daine for me?" she asked. "Tell her I will be sparring against Yuki next to the Kings Own Stables if she is still interested in watching me." Duck gave a peep of understanding and took off, flying out of her window.

"Can I come to Lady?" Tobe asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course" Kel smiled at her boy.

They had just made it as far as the courtyard when Yuki joined them wearing one of the simple kimonos for glaive training. Kel was just admiring the designs on the staff of Yuki's glaive when a voice hailed them and Daine came hurrying round the corner, Duck perched on her shoulder.

"Keladry! Thank you for inviting me to come see this."

"I remembered you mentioning back at Haven once that you'd always wanted to see me against someone who also knew how to fight with a Glaive. Yuki's been training since she was three and was considered extremely good back on the island."

"I'm glad you did." Daine said with a smile, before turning to Yukie and bowing to her Yamani style. "Lady Yukimi, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine Daine" Yuki replied with a bow.

"I see you've met before." Kel remarked. Daine looked at her.

"Buri introduced us when I arrived, the day before yesterday. Yuki was kind enough to show us the fundamentals of her fan dancing techniques." At the mention of the fan dance Kel shot Yuki a look, as she was reminded of the shukusen the Yamani had given Buri to pass on to her. Although no emotion showed on the Yamani's face, the look in her eyes indicated that she knew exactly what it was that Kel was thinking.

Feeling slightly exasperated with her friend Kel turned to Daine as they continued walking towards the Owns stable. "What have you been doing for the last couple of months?" Daine sighed.

"Trying to keep trace of Maggur and his movements mostly. Now that Blayce the Gallan is gone Maggurs lost a lot of his power. There have been hints of unrest in the ranks, indications that now he no longer has the killing machines at his command his followers loyalty is weakening. Unfortunately he still has many of the nobles families still captive, which we believe is the only thing preventing some from openly rebelling. We still don't know where he is keeping these people so I've been spending most of time trying to find out where they are, as well as getting my friends to keep track of his armies movements." She sighed and Duck peeped comfortingly. Daine smiled in response and reached up to gently stroke the small sparrows head. "If I could just find those families and we could get them free then Maggurs people would rise up against him and the war would be over."

Kel squeezed her shoulders. She wished she could tell her friend something comforting, tell her that she knew she would find them but she couldn't. It was a sad fact that even with the many talents that Daine possessed there just weren't any guarantees in this war. Instead she asked, "When does Numair get here?" Daine smiled.

"This afternoon. He and Kitten are traveling here from Corus for the wedding."

"Well there you go then. Things will seem much better once they are here." She eyed the dark circles around Daines eyes. "You should give yourself a break anyway. You've been working yourself far too hard from the looks of things."

Daine laughed and squeezed Kel's hand as the knight dropped it from Daine's shoulders. "Look who's talking" she teased.

* * *

Dom pulled his mare into the yard in front of the Owns stable with a relieved sigh. He had been up early this morning on dawn patrol, barely making it for the end of breakfast. When he did finally make to the mess hall it was just in time to see Kel been manhandled by Buri out the opposite door. A chuckling Qasim had informed him that Buri had taken the Lady Knight hostage in order to force her into trying on dresses for the wedding the next day. As amusing as the thought was Dom hadn't been able to forgo a twinge of regret that he had missed his chance to spend sometime with Kel.

Since he couldn't exactly loiter around Buri's room or Kel's waiting for her to be free without raising suspicion he had instead decided to put in some extra training with his men. Lord Raoul had found him there and ordered him and his squad out to retrieve a wagon load of supplies that had apparently bogged down a half-mile outside of Steadfast. It had taken them over an hour to dig the wagon up and by now all were quite filthy and tired. As Dom dismounted he thought rather longingly of a long hot soak in the baths and after that a meal in the mess. With any luck Kel would be there, having survived her encounter with the dress maker.

Still first things first. It wasn't just him and his men that were covered in mud. Their mounts were too and when it came to priorities the horses always came before the men. He quickly untacked his mare and set about removing the mud with curry and brush. He worked quickly knowing he would have to inspect his squads mounts before he could go to the baths and wanting to get that done as soon as possible. The mud coating his arms and legs was setting quickly and Dom knew the drier it was, the harder it would be to get off when he washed.

His mares flanks were gleaming and he was just inspecting the last of the mounts when a noise outside the stall attracted his attention. Putting down the hoof he was looking at he leant over the door and saw to his surprise a stocky, one-earred, scarred dog looking up at him.

"Isn't that Lady Kel's dog?" Wolsett asked from where he was hanging up his cleaned tack.

Dom nodded and let himself out of the stall. "What's up Jump?" he asked quietly, bending down till he was on the dogs level. "What are you doing here?" The dog wuffed at him quietly and got to it's feet. Trotting halfway down the stable the dog turned to look at Dom with a clear command that he didn't have any trouble understanding. Closing the door of the stall he was in he followed after Jump, the men of his squad that were still in the stables coming after him curiously.

Jump led them outside the stables and turned right to the small area behind the stalls where the Third Company spent their mornings training. Dom halted in surprise. Kel and Yuki stood in the centre of the circle, glaives flashing in the sun as they sparred. To the side stood the wildmage Daine and a few members of Third Company. Jump trotted over to where Daine was standing, the wildmage bending down to scratch his ears without adverting her eyes from the dual she was watching. Behind him Dom heard one of his men give a low whistle of approval.

They were amazing Dom had to admit, whirling around each other like they were participating in some complex form of dance, the only sounds the whispering of feet and the clash of teak on teak. He could see that although Yuki was fast and quick, Kel was having to hold back on her strength. She was several inches taller than the delicate Yamani and far more muscular. It seemed to him that Kel's advantages in strength were equaled with Yuki's experience in fighting with a glaive against another partner. As he watched in awe the two girls seemed to only increase in speed, darting and diving as their glaives became mere blurs. In a move almost too fast for him to follow Kel rammed her glaive into the steel bottom of Yuki's, twisting as she did so that the blade of the glaive shot to the ground even as Kel swung hers to kiss Yuki's neck.

There was a moments pause then the watching people burst into applause. The two girls bowed Yamani style to each other as the watching men of the Own slowly filtered back onto the training ground to continue with their interrupted practice. Dom and his company waited as the three women made their way towards them. Kel looked at them in surprise.

"What mud-pit did you lot crawl out from?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face as Daine laughed and Yuki hid behind her fan. Dom muffled a grimace as he realized he was still covered from head to foot in mud. Possibly not the best way to attract Kels attention.

"I'll have you know this happens to be the very latest in skin treatments," he replied with a mischievous smile instead. "How else do you think I attract the ladies?" Kel raised an eyebrow in a look that reminded him exactly of the way Lord Raoul often regarded him. Before she could say anything however a voice interrupted them from behind.

"I see that you haven't improved in style in the time we have been apart." The voice drawled out and Dom turned to see his cousin Neal standing behind him.

"Sir Meathead!" he laughed striding forward to embrace his cousin. "I see you fell for our Yamani baited trap." Neal looked down his nose at him.

"Insubordinate curr! How dare you take my lady hostage for your nefarious plans!"

"Perhaps your lady has decided to spend time in more pleasant company for once."

Yuki snapped her fan shut. "Yes I do find Keladry's company preferable." she said in her mildest tone. There was a brief pause as Neal and Dom realized what she had said and then Kels light laugh rang out. Yuki permitted a small smile to cross her face and the men chuckled.

"The look on your two faces." Kel said. Dom bowed to the Yamani

"Your wit bests us I fear." He said with a laugh then turned a puzzled look on Neal. "With her intelligence what is she doing with a lout like you?"

Neal raised his eyebrows. "Well she certainly wouldn't choose my barbaric, mud covered cousin." Dom rolled his eyes and pulled a tragic face.

"The price of a soldiers burden."

"What were you doing?" Kel asked curiously.

"Digging out a wagon." Wolset replied in a dry tone of voice.

"A noble endeavor indeed." Neal smirked. Dom mock tackled him, then shook his head in resignation.

"I'm off to the baths then a hot meal. Will you be there?" As he asked this he tried to not make it obvious that he was actually addressing Kel, even as his gaze slid straight to her. She looked at Yuki and Daine. The yamani shook her head. "Neal and I are dining with Lord Baird." Daine also shook her head looking oddly pale.

"I'm not particularly hungry right now."

Kel looked at her with concern. " Are you okay?"

Daine smiled. "I'm fine." Kel turned to Tobe with a questioning look but Daine intervened before he could reply. "Actually Keladry I was wondering if I could borrow Tobe for a bit. I'm due to do an inspection of the stables and I was wondering if he wouldn't mind joining me. That is if he doesn't mind having lunch in between looking over chargers." Although Daine kept her voice light and Tobe gave his mistress a pleading look Kel was slow to nod agreement. Dom understood the puzzled look in Kel's eyes as she regarded Daine. Surely the wildmage of all people would not require a hand in dealing with a herd of well trained mounts?

Over Tobe's head Daine raised a hand to her hair and in a pretext of pushing back some of her curls made a swirling motion with one hand that Dom vaguely recognized as being the same signal the sparrows used when reporting. It meant 'Wait, more information coming'. Obviously Daine had learnt it when she taught the sparrows how to report to Kel. He exchanged a interested look with Neal but they all forbore to say anything.

At Kel's nod a wide smile broke over Tobe's face and he and Daine headed off to Steadfasts main stables. Neal presented his arm to Yuki and they left with a smile of goodbye to the others. Most of Doms men had trailed away by now, as eager to get to the baths as Dom was and soon Dom found himself alone with Kel. She looked weary he noticed, her hazel eyes tired as she leant slightly on her glaive. She would have been working hard these last couple of months in order to get New Hope up and running. Harvest time would have just occurred and he was willing to bet she had been out with her people in the fields, right up to the point where they had to leave. He smiled down at her.

"So I hear Commander Buri put you through a trial this morning." She groaned and fell in step with him as they made their way towards the main Fort.

"It was pretty horrifying." she admitted. "The first one she showed me was all pink and fluff. Terrible." Dom was thoughtful as they walked, trying to imagine Kel dressed in one of the court gowns he had seen last time he was in Corus. It made a pretty picture he would be the first to admit but frankly, he realized, he preferred her in breeches. The thought made him grin to himself. Seeing how Kel was eyeing him speculatively he teased.

"Surely our brave Protector isn't scared of the challenge."

She grimaced at his use of her most hated nickname which only made him grin wider. That she was comfortable enough around him to drop her Yamani mask at times was something he privately treasured.

"It's ludicrous to expect someone like me to dress up like a court lady. I'd look ridiculous."

Dom sighed. Kel never seemed to see herself clearly. "I very much doubt that's true." He said quietly as he absentmindedly pondered why it was that Kel never realized how pretty she was. Certainly none of her friends would have told her she wasn't. Kel looked up at him again and he abruptly realized he may have let a little too much of his feelings show. "How could anyone think anything less than perfect about our glorious Pro…"

He was abruptly cut off as Kel waved the deadly sharp point of her glaive under his face. "Finish that sentence and loss a nose." she threatened. He put his hands up in surrender,

"How could you deprive the world a nose as perfect as this one?" he murmured, allowing fake panic to spread across his features. Kel tilted her head to the side.

"I wouldn't. Neal has the same nose." Dom raised his eyebrows in mock horror.

"You mean to tell me I share a feature with meathead?"

"More than one."

"The horror." They shared a glance and Kels lips twitched. Dom winked and she chuckled quietly at him. They stopped in the middle of the courtyard and he continued to smile down at her. "Well lady knight I'd best be off to the baths. Cant have the men thinking you'll be sharing a meal with a horrible mud monster."

"I do have a reputation to consider," she teased him back lightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You're the Kings Own Squire, what could be a greater honor?" She looked surprised.

"Who calls me that?"

"We do." Dom admitted after a moment, slightly surprised that she hadn't heard it before. "We are very proud of our lady knight."

She hid a blush. "I don't know why, I'm not anything special."

This just wouldn't do. He lifted her small chin with one of his hands, noting to his inner delight how smooth her skin felt cupped in his hands. "You Lady Knight Keladry are extraordinary." He meant to keep his voice light but as he gazed down into her hazel eyes his tone deepened and intensified. With her face still cradled in his hand he actually felt the wonderful sensation of her face heating under his fingertips, even as she tried to hide the blush behind her mask. It was unbelievably hard to make himself drop his hands but he was well aware of the fact that they were standing in the middle of Steadfasts courtyard, visible to all. His hands felt cold as he let her go and with a great will of effort he managed to make his smile as disarmingly casual as he could. "After all you spent four years being trained by the Own. Extraordinary was the only option." he said in a teasing tone.

Kel rolled her eyes, her face Yamani blank. "The only training I recall from you Sergeant Domitan was the expert art of pulling tricks on my men and keeping the commanders from realizing it was me."

"And what could be more important than that?" he laughed. Kel sighed in an exasperated fashion but grinned anyway. Dom flicked a large clump of dirt from his sleeves. "Will I see you at lunch?"

"Depends on how long you spend removing your exotic skin treatment."

"Just wait and see, my skin will be so smooth you won't be able to stop yourself from touching me." As he spoke the words Dom almost froze. He hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. To cover it he put on his most teasing grin and winked down at Kel. Fortunately she didn't seem to take anything from it merely saying in a dry tone of voice, "I think I'll manage."

Dom smiled and waved his hand at her in farewell as he made a hasty retreat. Once removed from her sight he couldn't help but curse his own stupidity a little. He, who was quite adept at flirting, seemed to become a blithering idiot around the one person who actually mattered, saying the first thing that came into his head with no thought of the consequences. He could only hope that Kel took no offence.

After a moment he picked up his pace. If he was going to be ready in time to meet Kel for lunch he'd have to bath quickly. Despite his misgivings, Dom found himself whistling cheerfully as he made his way to the baths. With any luck he'd be able to spend the entire afternoon in Keladry's company. Blithering like an idiot would be worth it.

* * *

The arrivals started right after lunch. The bugling of the horn was what first alerted Kel just as she was finishing up lunch. She turned to look at Dom who raised a questioning eyebrow. As the horn sounded again they pushed themselves to their feet and together dumped their trays and left the mess. Dom led the way, up into the main part of the fort and onto a walkway that over-looked the courtyard. Kel leant herself against the barrier and watched wide eyed as carriage after carriage entered. Already the courtyard was filled with horses, most of them mounted by knights. Beside her Dom gave out a muffled groan.

She turned to look at him questioningly. "Just watch," he sighed in a resigned tone of voice. Kel turned back to the courtyard just in time to see a carriage door open and a young lady step out followed by two others. "Ladies of court, coming to try and snare a soldier. Milord's wedding has given them the perfect excuse to get together."

"I can't believe they came all this way." Kel said in a disbelieving tone. "We are in the middle of a war."

"Wars hold no sway over the manipulation of husband greedy women and their scheming mothers." Dom said in an extremely gloomy air. His eyes weren't on the ladies littering the courtyard however but the growing group of knights and officers standing to the side.

"You sound awfully gloomy for someone whose about to attend an evening surrounded by beautiful available women." Kel said, keeping her voice lightly teasing.

"Obviously you've never been chased around a ballroom by a gaggle of prospective mother in laws."

"Not recently." Dom shot her a look and despite himself it seemed, a small smile crept up his face.

"I guess not."

They stood in silence for awhile, Dom still looking like there was something upsetting him as they watched the activity below. "Is something the matter Dom?" Kel asked hesitantly.

"What could be wrong?"

"I don't know. You were so lost in thought yesterday that you didn't see us arrive. Now there are a bunch of pretty women who have arrived souly so they can flirt with bachelors and you're not interested?" Kel stared at Dom. Sudden, horrible comprehension dawned. "Are you? Is there… someone?" She couldn't continue with the sudden pressure that was seated in her chest.

Dom turned to look at her his blue gaze oddly intense. After a long moment, where he looked like he was arguing with himself, he nodded. "Maybe there is."

"Who?" Kel asked. She tried to force something into her voice, even if it was just mild curiosity but all she could manage was to keep her voice a steady whisper. Dom hesitated.

"I'd rather not say."

"Does she know?"

"No." Dom paused. "I don't even know whether she likes me."

"How could she not?" Kel blurted before she could think. Hiding her mortification she tried to make herself sound like a supportive friend, light and friendly. She couldn't bare the thought that Dom might guess at her silly infatuation but she also refused to hold back just to save herself. "Dom you are a wonderful, caring, talented man. Your sweet and funny and…" her voice trailed a little but she forced herself to finish, "and this girl would have to be an idiot if she didn't like you back." Doms eyes warmed as he looked down at her.

"Do you really think so?"

Kel adverted her gaze. "Dom you're one of my closest friends. I would never lie to you." He was still looking at her and Kel was at a loss of what to say. The trumpets blared in another welcome and Kel was gratefully for the distraction. This time she recognized the extremely tall man who trotted in to the courtyard on his spotted horse.

As Kel watched he dismounted rather clumsily and reached up to help the small reptilian creature that had been sitting inside one of his saddlebags. A voice called to them in greeting and Daine appeared, rushing up to the man and embracing him fiercely. As Kel and Dom watched the man gently stroked her hair back from her face, before dropping his hand down her body past her belly to lightly rest it against her waist. The way they looked at each other was so intently personal that Kel found herself feeling oddly embarrassed and looked away.

Looking for some type of distraction Kel blurted the first thing that came into her head. "I'm surprised that Numair brought Skysong with him. I wouldn't have thought that Daine would want her in the middle of the war zone."

"I suppose she isn't so worried now that she's going to be staying in one place all the time." Dom said in absentminded tone as he looked down at the two mages.

"Pardon me?" Kel asked, her eyes widening in surprise. Dom met her gaze, a shocked look spreading across his face.

"I…" he stuttered. "I mean… oh mithros." He grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, his expression urgent. "Look Kel you can't tell anyone, I wasn't supposed to know but I found out when… well it was an accident and either way no one is supposed to know about it. You know how much the enemy fears her. Knowing she could be anywhere at any time and they'd never know is a huge advantage."

"But then why…" Kel began. Her thoughts went into over drive. She remembered the bags under Daine's eyes, the way she had refused lunch. And now under Kel's very gaze she had seen how Numair had dropped his hand, not to rest on Daine's waist as Kel had thought but to place it on her _belly_. "She's pregnant."

Dom winced and nodded. "It seems the babe has inherited her shape shifting ability. Every so often it changes form and when it does she has to change with it. Makes it impossible for her to function as a spy."

"That's how you found out isn't it?" Dom nodded.

"It was pretty sudden. One moment she was talking to Milord and the next moment she grabbed her belly and turned into a wolf."

Kel couldn't help it. She burst into laughter. After a moment Doms warm chuckle joined hers. "That must have been pretty shocking" Kel managed to say in between giggles.

"You have no idea."

They continued to watch as more arrivals rolled in. For the first time in what felt like an extremely long time Kel felt a sense of peace washing over her. She and Dom joked and teased each other as they watched people arrive and Kel relaxed in the comforting presence that Dom always seemed to exude. She had missed him a lot more than she realized and as he made some sly comment, his blue eyes sparking with mischief, she found herself wishing that this moment between them could never end.

If only that could be true, she sighed to herself.

* * *

_Okay a bit of a abrupt ending I know but I just couldn't seem to make myself take this anywhere else. I guess I'm just too impatient to start the next chapter, which I anticipate is going to be quite long. For everyone who may be disappointed that there were not enough Domadry moments, trust me there will be plenty in the next chapter._

_I do have a small problem though. I haven't read the trickster series yet. I know I know, please don't hurt me, I was a pov uni student when they came out and couldn't afford to get them and I just never got around to it afterwards. I've checked out the official Tortall timeline and I think I have managed to figure out exactly whats happened but I've also heard there was some slight neal, kel and raoul cameos in the first trickster book. What happened? Is this something that reflects what happens on the scanran border? If anyone could help me that would be fabo. Also is there any mention on when neal and yuki get married?_


	3. Lady Knight In Court

_I'll warn you now this is a long one._

_This chapter is definitely dedicated to my wonderful reviewers. To pixette who sweetly offered to beta for me (yes I Know I haven't sent one to you yet, I'm just too impatient to get the chapters published) and elf-of-sunlight who has reviewed for both chapters so far, you rock. _

_Also special thanks to Trisana sarrasri and Fire Daughter for their awesome tips on what happens during the trickster series, thanks so much it really helped me with my plot-lines._

_To my anonymous reviewers, thank you so much, you've all had nothing but nice things to say, and to everyone else I really hope I managed to get back to you all, that's what I try to do and I apologize if anyone was missed._

_Holy bejeebers this is over 15,000 words. I need a break..._

* * *

**LADY KNIGHT IN COURT**

"You look wonderful Lady"

Kel smiled down at her young servant where he stood holding her sheathed sword. "Thank you Tobe" she said as she took the sword from him and belted it around her waist. She couldn't help but admire the way the sheath looked against the colors of her dress. She had been right, it had fitted her sword perfectly. Self consciously she reached up to touch her hair, twisted into a Yamani style knot and held together with two long metal spikes known as _kuazuki_. Much like her shukusen they were designed for both decoration and protection. In her left boot she had slipped a long thin dagger and once her sword was in place she placed the shukusen in her belt. She had also put on a very light smattering of rice paper on her face and kohl at the edges of her eyes. She wasn't very much for rouge and the like and figured that only a light brushing of makeup suited her dress best.

She had just finished adjusting her left sleeve so that the wings of it hung properly when there was a rapping at the door. Tobe answered it as Kel shooed Jump away from her gift for Buri and Raoul. She had to take it down with her to the banquet where pages would place the gifts on the matrimonial table. The hand fasting had occurred earlier in the day, seen over by a patron of the mother goddess, after which Buri and Raoul had taken the traditional jump over the fire. It had been a brief but moving ceremony witnessed by the close friends of the pair. Tonights banquet was another matter. As Dom had pointed out the day before it was being used mainly as an excuse for the single noble ladies to flirt with the single knights and army officers that had been stuck on the border fighting in the war.

If it had of been up to Buri and Raoul most likely there would not have been anything more than a small gathering like they used to hold at the palace during midwinter. Unfortunately as Kel had heard it they hadn't been given much of a choice. The king it seemed had set Raoul very strict instructions on the proper protocol when a Lord and Commander married, instructions which came in the form of his Royal Master of Ceremonies. Having served under the master several times as both a page and squire Kel knew well that Raoul hadn't had a chance of getting his own way.

Tobe pulled open the door and Kel looked up to see Dom standing in the doorway. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. If she thought he was handsome in his normal everyday gear that was nothing to the way he looked now. Wearing silk tunic and breeches in the formal colors of the kings own, with silver etchings indicating his status as sergeant and his dark hair held back with a leather thong he looked more handsome then ever before. The blue of his tunic seemed to catch his eyes and make them blaze like sapphires. Swallowing Kel looked down, pretending to fuss with the ribbon of her present as she controlled her emotions. I am a lake, she thought to herself. Why did Dom always manage to make her feel like a stormy ocean?

Her reaction under control Kel straightened, turning to face Dom as Tobe bowed him in. Something seemed to flit over his face as he regarded her. Tucking the gift he carried under one arm he strode over to her, grabbing one of her hands and half turning her so that she was facing him fully. His breathtaking smile flashed out and Kel cursed her unruly emotions as she fought down an instinct to blush in response. "You look wonderful," he said, his voice oddly husky. "Lalasa's work?"

"Yes. Buri said she designed it just for me."

Dom took a step back to get the full affect, much to Kel's inner relief. Having him stand close to her was unsettling. It gave her the oddest feeling, like the areas near him were super aware, warm with a body heat they couldn't possibly be feeling and the parts that weren't felt nothing but cold. He tilted his head to the side as he looked over her dress. Kel tried not to shift her weight, holding off yet another flush. "I like it," he said eventually. "But I'm also glad you didn't give up on wearing breeches completely."

"You scrub up nice yourself." Kel replied, trying to keep her tone light. Nice didn't come close to explaining how Dom looked in his formal clothes.

Dom grinned and gave her an elaborate courtly bow, "The lady is too kind for I know my humble looks perish beside her beauteous splendor." Kel gave him a skeptical look.

"You know, I think that you'll have no one to blame but yourself if you're pestered by the ladies tonight. You are a flatterer."

Dom winked, "Is it working?" Kel pursed her lips and appeared to think it over.

"Hmm, well considering the fact that the last time I heard someone use the word 'beauteous' it was in reference to Jump not really."

"Hey he's a handsome fellow." Dom replied mock indignantly as he reached down to scrub Jumps ears.

"So now you're saying I'm a handsome fellow?" Kel teased. "You really know how to win a girl over."

Dom chuckled, "You'd think by now I would have learnt not to try and beat you at a battle of words."

"Well you are related to meathead, so it's hardly surprising that you're a bit slow.'

"I resent that."

"So does he."

Dom laughed. "Why are you here anyway?" Kel asked curiously.

"I thought I might warn you before you headed down to the banquet. Milord informed me that we have to gather early so we can be shown to our assigned seats." Kel groaned and Dom nodded in sympathy. "We've also been assigned partners."

"Gods bless it" Kel grumbled. "I don't suppose you know..?" Dom shook his head.

"Not a clue. I daresay you'll be partnered with one of the knights that rode in today, whereas we officers of the Own will be placed with one of the ladies." He scowled and Kel put her hand sympathetically on his arm.

"I guess in that case we had best face up to our fate." she tried to sound like she was joking but her inner dread seemed to seep into her tone.

"I suppose" Dom sighed sounding equally as gloomy. He hesitated for a moment as he looked down at her, then he brought up one hand and gently brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. Kels pulse leapt inside her and she gazed rather helplessly up into his eyes. There was something in them as they looked at her, something powerful and compelling and she was unable to look away. "Kel…" Dom began as the silence deepened, his voice as husky as it was before.

"Lady?" Tobe's voice called out from the next room. Kel jumped and looked down, away from Dom. Tobe stuck his head in. "If there's nothing else you need from me I thought I might go down to the baths."

"That's fine Tobe.' Kel nodded. "I'm just about to head out. Don't forget to lock the door behind you when you go."

"Aye Lady." Tobe replied as he ducked back into his room.

Gathering her courage Kel looked back up at Dom. To her relief she saw he had gone back to normal, his eyes showing nothing more than their usual cheerfulness, the intense emotion in them gone. "Shall we?" he asked giving her a charmingly crooked smile as he offered his arm. She was able to grin back at him and took his arm without any hesitation.

"Come Sergeant Domitan, let us face the horrors of scheming ladies, excessively planned meals and over-dressed knights together." she replied in the light teasing tone that she always seemed to use just for him. His laughter rang out and it was with good humor that they departed together, teasing each other lightly about the nightmares they were to be subjected to.

* * *

A third of the way into the meal Kels good humor had vanished. She'd been stuck at a table with no one she knew, most of whom were not talking to her, and a partner that was twice her age. To add insult to injury she had a clear view of Dom where he sat at a table with the Kings Own officers and could not miss the flirtatious way his pretty partner was talking to him. It was all extremely aggravating and it was all Kel could do sit there with her Yamani mask in place and try not to fall asleep.

Finally the very last desserts were taken away. As the music started Kel was able to excuse herself (not that her partner was likely to have noticed if she had of just gotten up and left) and made her way over to where Neal and some other knights were starting to gather. As she arrived at the group one of them turned to look at her a welcoming smile on his face. "Kel! It's great to see you."

Blinking Kel looked up at the knight. Despite the moustache she recognized the lopsided smile of the man grinning at her. "Faleron!" she cried in delight. "How are you? I had no idea you were here. When did you arrive?"

"We didn't get in till this afternoon."

"We? Who came with you? Is it a lady friend?" Kel asked in a teasing tone. Faleron laughed.

"Unfortunately not. By we I meant myself and a couple of fellow knights. We also ran into some company just outside of steadfast. You might recognize the one behind you."

Surprised Kel turned around. "Seaver!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here." She hugged the shorter knight, pounding him on the back in delight. He squeezed her back and Kel tugged on his short beard with a grin. "Nice," she said in a teasing tone.

"It impresses the ladies," he replied with a laugh.

"Which is why he's still single." Faleron joked. They all laughed as Seaver mock punched Faleron on the shoulder.

"So it looked like you were having fun during dinner." A drawling voice spoke in Kels ear and she turned to scowl at Neal. Spotting something behind her she cut off her scathing retort and instead replied mildly.

"Looks like Yuki is having fun with hers."

They turned in the direction she was looking to see Yuki listening with an apparent attentive ear to whatever her partner was chatting about. Although it looked like she was interested Kel knew her friend well enough to see that she was bored, something that she very much doubted the knights around her could tell behind Yukis Yamani mask. The other knights chuckled but Neal rolled his eyes. "I didn't spend over eight years of my life around you to not be able to tell what a Yamani is really thinking. I'd better go rescue her." Kel watched him go, feeling mildly impressed.

"When did Neal actually learn how to pay attention?" Seaver asked in a mock surprised tone.

"Being under Kels command must have rubbed off on him." Faleron remarked. He hesitated for a moment. "We heard about Haven Kel. I'm so sorry. Is it true that you went beyond the Scanran border to get your refugee's back?"

Kel exchanged a glance with Seaver, keeping her face blank. She knew she had to be careful with what she said now. Although most people had heard about the rescue attempt, very few knew that she had also hunted down and defeated Blayce. They also didn't know that she had done it against orders. "We got lucky" she said at last. "We caught up with them not far past the border and were able to take them down without losing too many of our men or running into any more of Maggurs army."

"If it wasn't for Kels animals I doubt we would have gotten as far as we did." Seaver remarked, taking some of the attention off of Kel for which she was grateful.

"You went with a squad of the Kings Own didn't you?" Faleron asked, his eyes alight with interest. Kel nodded again.

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and his squad were assigned by Lord Raoul to accompany us," she said, glad to be able to speak the truth on this at least. "They're from third company so we know each other quite well. Dom's Neals cousin."

"Although not as good looking" Neal commented as he and Yuki came back.

"Bless the gods that you didn't run into any of those killing machines." Faleron said, sketching mithros blessing on his chest. Kel nodded in agreement, unwilling to say anything out loud. She hated to lie, especially to someone who had been a friend for many years, but she was bound by her oath to the king.

"I think this is the first time I've seen Raoul or Buri have fun at a banquet." Neal commented, glancing at where the two whirled across the dance floor. Thankful for the change of topic Kel looked up as well.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lord Raoul smile at one of these things before," Seaver said chuckling. They all laughed as they watched Raoul beaming down at his new bride, his face equaling the happiness in hers. As they did Kel caught a glimpse of the couple on the other side of the hall and saw Dom, smiling as he danced with his banquet partner. She smiled up admiringly at him, revealing dimpled cheeks as she spoke and Kel turned away grumpily. She hated girls with dimples.

Big eyes regarded her and Kel smiled at Yuki. "You look lovely," she said. The Yamani gave a small smile before pulling out her fan to hide her face. Her eyes twinkled.

"So do you. I'm glad to see the shukusen matches your dress."

"Kel's got a shukusen?" Neal asked in a suddenly interested tone, looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow

"So do you" Kel replied and sure enough the shukusen he had received from Yuki long ago was tucked into his belt. He ignored it.

"And why do you feel the need to start carrying one of these?" he asked in a archful tone. Kel glared at him. Obviously Neal was yet another person to know of the significance of the shukusen on her belt.

"What's a shukusen?" Seaver asked, looking confused. Kel sighed and pulled out the fan, flipping it open to show Seaver and Faleron it's metal edges. They examined it with interest.

"I think I saw one of these on progress." Faleron commented. "The Yamani ladies were doing some type of dance with it. I didn't realize that it had these sharp edges." Kel took the fan back, her face Yamani calm as she silently wished a bunch of curses on both Neal and Yuki for putting her in this predicament.

"The shukusen is carried by noble women who wish to carry a weapon for protection but do not wish to be obvious about it." Yuki said in a calm voice even as her eyes danced with laughter.

"Which is why Neal wears one" Kel added dryly. Neal opened his mouth to say something scathing in reply but was interrupted by Seaver bursting into laughter.

"Then why is Kel wearing one?" he chuckled. For a moment they all froze looking at him in astonishment as Kel fought not to blush. "What?" he asked, in confusion. Realization dawned. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!" he stammered. "Really Kel I didn't I just meant… well look at you." His face turned red, "What I mean is Yuki said that Yamani ladies wear it when they don't want to attract attention to the fact that they have a weapon and Kel's wearing a bloody big sword. Who cares about a shukusen in comparison to that…" He trailed off and gave Kel a pleading look. "Kel…" she regarded him coldly in return. "Kel please, I would never mean it that way. I know you're a girl, how could I not in that dress?" He face went even redder and Kel lost control. She collapsed into giggles and as if it was a signal everyone else started to chuckle.

Neal slapped the bright red Seaver on the back of the head. "And people call me meathead," he muttered.

"For good reason." Yuki added with an amused look and everyone laughed harder.

"Faleron!" a voice called and they turned around to see a group of knights that Kel didn't recognize walking towards them. An elbow jabbed Kel in the ribs and she gasped in surprise, looking around at Neal. He smiled wickedly.

"Looks like Doms in a bit of trouble." he drawled, directing Kel's gaze across the hall. She turned to look and had to smile. Duke Baird and his banquet partner Lady Helena had stopped Dom in the middle of the hall. Realizing he was alone Kel saw the girl he had been dancing with earlier was now chatting to a man in the colors of a officer of Fort Steadfast. Directing her gaze back to Dom she looked up just in time to see Helena exchange her vice like grip on Duke Baird to Dom's arm. She couldn't help a swell of sympathy. Lady Helena was well known to everyone in court. She was manipulative and devious and once she had a man in her sights would stoop to anything in order to get her hands on him. Of all the women for Dom to get stuck with.

A chuckle echoed in her ear. "Father seems relieved." Neal sounded amused and as Kel looked at Duke Baird she couldn't repress her own chuckle at the mans thankful expression as he practically fled from the Lady Helena.

"Kel?" Falerons voice drew her back to the group. "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Orric of Henningswath, Marlon of Tusaic Hill and Jondeth of Killswarie. Gentleman this is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

"Milady" Orric said holding out a hand. Hesitantly Kel gave the tall burly knight hers and was startled when he bowed down to kiss it. Feeling extremely uncomfortable and trying to ignore the amused grin she could see plastered on Neals face out of the corner of her eye, she looked away. Blue eyes from across the room caught and held her. Dom stood with a group of the Own and the Lady Helena, gazing across the dancers directly at her. As his eyes captured her own, she felt the oddest sensation trickle through her body. Despite the distance between them an undercurrent seemed to flow from his eyes into her and she found herself unable to look away.

"Milady?" a voice asked and Kel felt a slight jump go through her. Breaking away from Doms face she realized with a surge of embarrassment that Orric had been speaking to her. "Please forgive me," she apologized as she felt her cheeks heat ever so slightly. "I'm afraid I got distracted and didn't hear what you said."

"That's quite alright," the knight replied cheerfully and Kel felt a sweep of shame. Although she didn't know him the man seemed nice and it was extremely rude of her to have ignored him. And yet, despite this knowledge Kel found herself unable to stop from sneaking another glance across the room. Her eyes were captured by blue and she couldn't quite hide the blush that swept across her cheeks. Dom was still looking at her and when he saw her looking back he winked.

Fortunately Orric seemed to take her blush as a sign of embarrassment for not having heard him the first time. "Faleron has told us many things about you Lady Knight. His tales have been quite impressive."

"I hope in a good way." Kel managed to say as her eyes yet again slid to Dom. _Stop it_, she scolded herself, _pay attention!_

"I assure you they are." Orric said with a charming smile.

"Faleron said that you spent your squirehood traveling with the Kings Own under Lord Raoul." Jondeth put in. "What was that like?"

"Muddy for the most part," Kel replied, unable to retain her focus as another glance showed Dom to be walking in her direction. The men laughed.

"Kel you're being far too modest." Neal said, shooting her a repressive look. Obviously he thought she was being evasive on purpose. "You out of all of us were probably involved in more battles than our entire year put together. She fought a centaur in her first year as squire, not to mention leading a company of the Own against a killing machine in her fourth."

"Plus all the things she did as a page." Seaver chimed in. Kel resisted the urge to roll her eyes and dearly wished she could kick both of them without drawing attention to herself. She hated it when people talked about what she had done, it seemed like showing off and always sounded far more impressive than it actually was. She made herself focus. If she didn't start actively participating in this conversation her friends would probably bring up all sorts of things she didn't want mentioned.

"Riding with the Own was fun." she admitted trying to get back to Jondeths original question, "I learned a lot because I was traveling with such experienced people I think. Still a lot of the time we did get stuck as escort during the Grand Progress. Were you there?" she directed the question to the new knights.

Orric and Jondeth nodded, while Marlon shook his head. "I was here on the border already." he explained. "When things first started to look uneasy the King sent some of us knights who grew up near the border to investigate so I missed out on most of it."

"I was there for most." Jondeth said. "I was assigned at the time to captain the perimeter guard though, so I only got to see bits and pieces."

"I myself only made it for the first part of the progress before I got pulled to join Marlon here, right after the Scanrans first overran the border. I did manage to see your first jousting match though." Orric smiled at Kel. "It was quite impressive." Kel smiled back.

"Thank you." she said quietly. It seemed her first impression of this man had been correct. He obviously had no problem with her being a female knight. He bowed.

"You know I haven't had a chance to attend one of these things in a while. I don't suppose you would do me the honor of the first dance?" Kel was surprised. She hadn't really thought that anyone, aside from possibly her friends, would ask her to dance tonight. Thinking of which she glanced to her right again. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't seem to help herself from looking for Dom. She'd thought he was coming her way…

When her gaze did find him she felt like a complete idiot. He stood to the side of the dance floor, smiling charmingly down at an extremely pretty brown-haired girl, who blushed as his warm eyes regarded her. Kel fought back a wave of chagrin. Obviously he had been making his way over to see that girl, not to see Kel. Perhaps she had even been wrong in thinking he was looking at her before. Most likely he was just scanning the crowd and they had happened to catch each others eye. The wink meant nothing of course, since that was just a standard facet of Doms flirting behavior. Even now, as she watched, another pretty lady of the court approached them offering Dom one slim, silk clad hand.

Apparently Kel had hesitated for too long as Orric said with a light laugh. "Actually I'm not joking I haven't danced in ages so if you are worried about your toes then I suggest you say no." Fighting down an unexplainable sense of disappointment Kel managed a smile.

"I don't think a knight should really be worried about something as small as losing toes in a dance." she said and Orric laughed.

"So you accept?"

"I'd be delighted." Excusing themselves the two made their way to the middle of the ballroom. Kel could only be grateful that she had listened to her mothers reasoning and accepted dance lessons during her summer breaks from the palace. Although dancing was a part of their page training they were only taught how to lead, like a man should, and without the extra lessons Kel would have had no idea what to do.

Orric took her hand in his, placing his other on her waist with care and soon they were twirling around the room.

* * *

As soon as the first dance was over Dom excused himself from his companion with a smile. From the corner of his eye he was well aware of the knights that already converged on where Kel was standing, chatting with Yuki, his meatheaded cousin and some knights he vaguely recognized from being in her year group. Bowing over the hand of the lady that had been forced on him by the master of ceremonies he muttered something appropriate, and escorted her back to their table. Once done he turned away, intending to make his way over to Kel as quickly as possible.

He was interrupted however by a familiar voice hailing him and his Uncle, Baird of Queenscove, appeared at his side. "Good evening Uncle" Dom said bowing politely. With a sinking feeling he recognized the buxom blonde that was clinging to his Uncle's arm. Lady Helena of Falhurst was a well known flirt in court, one determined to gain a name for herself no matter what, and certainly not above trying to seduce a married man. Dom himself had had many a run-in with the lady, his family being a well known name in Tortall, and he well understood the panic he glimpsed in his Uncle's eyes.

"Domitan," Baird said, a fixed smile in place. "I believe you know my companion Lady Helena?"

"My Lady" Dom replied with a courtly bow. He had a sneaking suspicion why his Uncle had come to see him and felt a swell of resignation. The things one did for family.

"Sergeant Domitan," Helena purred, sinking into a curtsy and leaning forward so that Dom was gifted with a clear view of her breasts. Dom winced but managed to smooth his face by the time she looked up. Meeting his Uncle's pleading gaze Dom repressed a sigh. Smiling charmingly at them both he offered his arm.

"My Lady, I dare say my Uncle has some pressing matters he will need to attend to even on such a night of celebration as this. Allow me to keep you company for a time if you are willing?" he said, trying to force some kind of enthusiasm into his tone. Bairde's eyes lit with gratitude even as Helena released her hold on his arm and took Dom's. Once again Dom was barely able to withhold a wince as he felt how her long painted nails seemed to sink into his arm as she clung tightly to him.

"It would be my pleasure," she said pressing herself against his arm and fluttering her eyelashes in a way that was meant to be provocative. Instead it reminded him of Kel two days before and their outrageous play acting as they made their way through the mess hall. It was all he could do not to chuckle out loud at the thought. Fortunately, in a way, Helena seemed to take the way his eyes inadvertently warmed as a compliment to her and said nothing. Reprieved of her hold Duke Baird made a quick excuse and beat a hasty retreat to where Lady Alanna was conversing with her husband, the Baron of Pirates Swoop.

Looking down at his new and extremely unwanted companion, Dom was at a loss as to what to do now. Across the room knights were introducing themselves to Kel and her friends, while he was stuck on the other side of the ballroom with the most forward lady in court. How he seemed to find himself in these predicaments was beyond him.

Fortunately at that moment a hand clapped him on the back and Qasim, Wolset and a few other corporals from Third Company squads joined them. "Sergeant Domitan" Wolset began with a wicked look in his eyes. "Who is your lovely lady companion?"

Despite the look, Dom could have kissed the man. Grateful indeed for the reprieve he introduced the Lady Helena to the men around them. As introductions were made and Wolset set about trying to charm Helena Dom was finally able to look over to where Kel was standing. As he did so he saw a burly knight in colors he didn't immediately recognize take her hand and bow over it, brushing his lips lightly across her fingers. She seemed to be surprised with his actions and looked away from the knight, over his shoulders, straight into Dom's eyes. Her hazel gaze seemed to widen slightly and Dom found himself unable to look away. He felt as though a heated pulse was reverberating between the two of them, despite the physical distance where they stood. The knight holding her hand obviously said something for Kel broke their gaze as a blush tinted her cheeks. Clearly she hadn't heard a word the man had said. Her eyes flickered back up to Doms and he winked in response.

The color in her cheeks deepened and she looked away, replying to whatever the knight in front of her said. Knowing her as he did Dom could tell that she was distracted and without even thinking of excusing himself from his companions, he found himself walking towards her even as her eyes flickered to him again. He hadn't gotten further than a quarter of the way around the dance floor however when his path was abruptly blocked.

As pink silk filled his vision, he refocused and saw to his surprise that a young woman with tightly curled brown hair and blue eyes had blocked his path. She sank into a curtsy in front of him and said in a light voice, "Please excuse me but am I correct in thinking I am addressing Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle?"

Not wanting to appear rude Dom bowed to her in reply. "It is my pleasure. May I inquire my ladies name?"

"Katalina of Dashlin" she said in reply, even as she flicked her fan in front of her face.

Seeing no way to excuse himself immediately Dom smiled at her. "Are you new to court my lady? Surely I would remember having seen such a face before." She blushed prettily, looking downward.

"Indeed I am, Sergeant. I thought perhaps you would not mind my intrusion as I believe our fathers used to be quite close friends."

Dom thought for a moment before recollection hit. "Of course, Lord Evinson of Dashlin fought with my father during the last Tyran war did he not?" Katalina smiled and nodded. She seemed about to say something in reply when another female figure appeared at her side, this one dressed in a deep forest green, interlaced with gold. She was as pretty as Katalina in a way but there was a look in her eye that Dom did not find attractive.

"Katalina dear, who is your handsome friend?" she asked, in the tone of upper-class superiority that Dom detested, even as she held out a hand for him to kiss. Resigned Dom bowed across it and as he did he noted another feminine figure approaching from his peripheral vision. _Mithros curse it_, he thought furiously, _where in the war gods name do all these blasted women keep appearing from?_ Standing from his bow he automatically looked towards Kel. She was no longer there. Feeling an odd sense of panic he swept the room with his eyes and saw to his dismay that Kel was now on the arm of the knight she had been talking to before, being whirled around the dance floor.

"So Sergeant Domitan, are you accompanied this evening?" The lady in green continued, moving herself slightly to block Katalina out. Dom hesitated for a moment, his eyes flashing to where Kel was dancing and back to the ladies in front of him. He couldn't just barge over there he knew. Not only would it cause talk but Kel might get annoyed if she was enjoying herself and the last thing he wanted was for her to be angry at him. Still as he stood there he saw more single ladies headed his way and he knew he was running out of time. He glanced at Katalina and made up his mind in an instant.

"Actually," he said smoothly in reply to the lady in green (he still hadn't asked her her name), "I was just going to ask Lady Katalina if she would care to dance." He looked down at the shy girl, not wanting to lead her on but desperate to get out of the situation he was in. "Perhaps you can tell me what your father has been up to recently and I can pass it on to mine." The girl smiled timidly in response and took his proffered hand. As he pulled her away and whirled her into the dancers he couldn't stop the sigh of relief that came out.

Katalina looked up into his face. Away from the influence of other ladies her face became more animated and she looked appraisingly up at him. "Relieved to be away from all the ladies trying to catch your attention?" she asked quietly. He smiled ruefully down at her.

"I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "Lady Berriswaith can be overwhelming." A faint shadow crossed her face and she looked downcast. Wanting to cheer up this girl who had been nothing but nice to him, Dom asked her more about herself and her interests. Despite his best intentions however, Dom couldn't stop his gaze from flickering to Kels face every time she came into view. With a inner warmth he couldn't help but notice how often her hazel eyes would flick up to meet his, the sense of connection between them even as they danced with other partners.

Although Dom was careful to maintain a conversation with Katalina after awhile her voice trailed off and Dom looked down at her questioningly. She glanced in the direction he had been looking. "Who is she?" she asked quietly.

"I…" Dom stuttered, unable to believe that he was being that obvious. "Who?"

"The tall lady in the golden kimono type dress. She doesn't look Yamani."

"Oh… that's Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. She's a year mate of my cousin Sir Nealan of Queenscove, and was Squire to Knight Commander Raoul. He rides with Third Company most of the time so she spent most of her squire hood with us. In fact during the first Summer of the Scanran War she led my squad after I was injured in an attack." Aware that he was babbling Dom forced his voice downwards, trying to sound like he was just talking about any one of his men. "She's a good comrade."

At that exact moment the dance ended and Katalina took a step back from him. "I'm feeling a bit hot at this point, so I think perhaps I might sit the next one out. It was very nice to meet you Domitan," she regarded him with her quiet gaze. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the ball." Momentarily taken aback Dom smiled as he realized what it was that she was saying. The next song started up and he recognized it instantly. It was an old song, a song of young love. He also remembered how it ended between partners if they chose and his heart skipped a beat. Bowing to Katalina he gave her a grateful smile that she returned shyly. Kel was already starting to dance with the same knight as before and Dom guessed that she had not realized the significance of the dance when played at a wedding. Still he wasn't about to let some stranger step in where he should be.

Approaching the two he timed it perfectly for the moment when the dance called for the man to bow over the women's hand as she curtsied. He tapped the knight on the shoulder and watched as the man and Kel looked up at him in surprise. "I do apologize for the intrusion," Dom said keeping his voice light and friendly, "but I was wondering if I might be able to take this dance with the Lady Knight?" The knight looked at him then down at Kel.

"Milady?" he asked her and despite himself Dom felt slighter warmer to the fellow. He at least had the decency to see what Kel wanted rather then try and decide for her.

"He's a friend" Kel said in answer, nodding her acceptance. The knight brushed her fingers with his lips again and departed. Dom held out his hand and Kel put her long fingers with their delicate crisscrossing of scars into his. He clasped them firmly and pulled her in close to his body, with a hand on her surprisingly small waist, as he gazed down into her beautiful hazel eyes. At last.

The dance was an intricate one, involving much movement and differing hand clasps. The movements of the music brought them together and apart. Dom knew he was staring at Kel, unable to advert his gaze from her face. Her eyes flickered up constantly to meet his. The pace of the dance prevented them from talking but every time their eyes locked he felt like words were being whispered, communication just beyond his hearing that never the less thrilled him to the core.

They whirled faster and faster, their fellow dancers becoming slight blurs in the background. Doms gaze was fixed on Kel's face, her eyes and she stared straight back into his. He felt lost, locked into Kel, her face, those eyes, everything about her consuming his world. He lifted her up, whirled her down, ducked and wove about her in the complex formations of the dance. At no point did he let himself lose contact with her, one hand always attached to her, whether it be grasping her own hand, or keeping one firmly on her waist. He felt like Kel was a gravitational force that pulled him ever closer, her eyes hypnotizing him, intoxicating him as their bodies were drawn together in the dance.

The final strums of the music trilled and Dom swung them apart and then as the last note sounded pulled her close to him. Her eyes were wide with her emotions, flickering over her face, her mask dropped. He knew his body was thrilling with the heat of his own feelings, the electricity between them charging the very air. The sound of flutes reached a crescendo and Dom lowered his face to Kels. This was the purpose of the 'lover's first dance' as the ballad being played was known. Between friends the song ended with a kiss on the hand, between those who wished for their partners affections a kiss on the lips. Dom cupped Kels small face in his hand, pulling her up the tiny difference between their heights. Kels eyes fluttered shut. Dom lowered his head… and hesitated.

At the very last minute he altered his direction and brushed his lips delicately across her cheek. He wasn't entirely sure why he did it. This moment was everything he had thought about for so long and yet… it was wrong. Wrong to have such a moment here, in front of everyone. When, if he and Keladry were to ever reach a time, to share their first kiss he would want it to be private, personal, something special just between the two of them.

The feel of Kels cheek against his lips was tantalizing, smooth and warm. It took all his self restraint not to move his head to the right, to the area where her lips met her cheek. His breath caught in his throat but somehow he managed to make himself draw back. This close to Kel he could not miss the look deep in her eyes as he withdrew, even as her Yamani mask covered her face behind stone. His own eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back as the impact of the hurt he'd seen surprised him. The song over Kel also took a step back from him, a subtle twist in her movement causing his hand to slip from her side for the first time. She curtsied low to him, her expression unreadable. "Thank you Sergeant," she said quietly. "That was quite pleasant."

He took a step forward in confusion. What had he just seen? "Kel…"

"I think I may go get some refreshments," she interrupted. "The dance was warming." Dom stared at her. She curtsied again and turned to leave. As she did enlightenment finally struck. She thought he had… When he turned away from kissing her… She thought that he had not wanted to. They had been friends for a long time and perhaps she had misconstrued his actions. Perhaps she thought he was toying with her…

She turned to leave and immediately Dom went to go after her. A hand wrapped around his arm and Dom turned to look into cold green eyes. "Can I have a word with you?" Neal asked, his voice tight, although he had a smile fixed in place.

"In a minute" Dom said, trying to pull himself free surreptitiously.

Neals fingers dug into his arms. "Now cousin." Dom sighed and followed him out. He knew his stubborn cousin well enough that when he used that tone Dom would either have to follow him quietly or be dragged. Besides, as he watched his cousins' stiff figure as they walked out of the hall and into the cool air outside, he had a strong feeling he knew exactly what this was about.

Neal waited till they were a fair way away from the celebrations, near the barracks for castle soldiers. Dom sighed. "Just say it Neal."

His cousin whirled round, his face taught with his anger. "Just what exactly did you think you were doing back there Dom?"

"It's not what you think" Dom said, raising his hands placatingly.

"Oh really?" his cousin shot back, his eyes sparking in anger. "Because it looked an awful lot like you were trying to flirt with my best friend!"

"Neal" Dom sighed, fully aware that the man was in no mood to listen.

"She's not one of your court nobodies Dom! She's not someone you can just bed when you've got an itch!"

"You really think that that's what I'm doing." Dom snarled at Neal, angrier than he could have thought possible. "Do you really think that for _one_ moment I would ever say, do or think _anything_ like that about Kel?! Have you forgotten that it wasn't just you and your fellow noble friends who defended her against every mud-sucking, cradle snake who dared to insult her or her virtue?"

Neal knew very well exactly how true this was. He had been the one after all who had healed Doms' fractured arm and Wolsets' broken nose, as well a bunch of other smaller injuries, when Doms' squad had gotten in a fight with two squads from First Company. They had had the gall to try and have a go at Dom and his men during a late breakfast one day on Progress, asking them how they felt about having to share Kel in bed with the rest of Third Company. They had all sworn they wouldn't tell anyone lest Kel found out, and Neal had used his gift to heal them. He also warned his father not to see to any of the First Companies injuries. He hadn't told him why but Baird knew his son well enough to know he would never make such a request unless it was for a very good reason.

Although Neal was positive that not a member of Doms squad had spoken, and that the First Company squads would keep their mouths shut in case Lord Raoul, Kels Knight Master at the time, had found out still there had been two odd occurrences. When Neal had finally returned to his Knight Mistress after been missing for most of the day, weak and shaking from overusing his gift she hadn't said anything beyond telling him to get her next time and they'd share the burden. Two days later he heard that the two squads from First Company had been delegated to be scouts for the progress, meaning they were far away from all the action, forced to sleep on makeshift beds while the rest of the progress enjoyed more luxurious accommodation.

"Fine" he muttered. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I just don't understand. Out of all the girls at the wedding, why were you flirting with Kel?" Dom shrugged and turned away not meeting his cousins gaze. Neal froze. He stared at his cousin, at his hunched shoulders, the way he wouldn't look at him. Slowly a realization seemed to seep through the fog in his brain, in response to the way Dom had been looking at Kel tonight while they danced. Neal knew the reputation his cousin had amongst the palace gossips. He was also very aware that half of the stories weren't true, especially since some of the best of them were ones that he himself had made up, usually in response to something Dom had done to him first. It was rare for Doms flirtations to go beyond just that and he was always very discreet. This tonight, the way he had watched Kel, danced with her, held her close…. Neal blinked as he finally understood.

"Oh," he said quietly, "oh, Dom." He reached out and grasped the mans shoulder. Dom still wouldn't look at him.

"It's not…" he muttered, "I'm not… I know that I'm not right…"

"Not right?"

"For her, for Kel." Dom clenched his hands into fists. "I know what people think about me, about what they will say. I know that she deserves better." Neals eyes widened in shock. He pulled on Doms arm, turning him to face him till he could grip both of his shoulders and look him in the eyes. Dom met his eyes squarely. "I know Neal. I know I'm just a younger son, just a sergeant in the Kings Own, whereas she's a Knight, Commander of New Hope, Protector of the Small. I know people say that I'm a court flirt."

"That's not true Dom."

Dom gave a bitter laugh, "Neal you were just thinking it!"

"I never said that you weren't good enough!" Neal argued back hotly. "I just didn't want her to get hurt."

"I'd never hurt her!" Dom shot back, his own anger flaring at the thought. "Mithros bless it Neal do you really think you're the only one loves her?"

Neals arms dropped to his side. "You love her?" he asked in shock. Dom looked equally stunned at what he had just said.

"I… I don't know," he started to pace, running his hand through his hair exactly the same way as Neal had done moments before. Despite the situation Neals lips twitched. "I mean… I know I care for her, worry about her and when I'm not around her, she's all I can think about. I hate it, not knowing where she is, what she's doing, whose she's with. I know that I don't have any claim on her, not that way and I just… I just can't stand the thought that someone else, some other man is going to come along and…" He whirled and faced Neal, "Do you remember, right before the ordeal, when you wrote me about Yuki? You told me how terrible it was going to sleep each and every single night, not able to think about anyone else but her, not knowing if there was any chance that she was thinking about you in return. Not knowing if she, if she cared," his voice dropped to a whisper.

Neal didn't know what to say. He had never really thought about the prospect of Dom and Kel together, until Yuki had pointed them out tonight at the wedding and even then he'd mainly been furious with what he assumed was Dom spinning a line on his best friend. He hadn't stopped to think, to consider that his cousin might actually be harboring real feeling for his friend, he'd just reacted. He groaned, "I _am_ a meathead."

A smile fleetingly appeared on Doms face. "I've been telling you that for years."

"Shhh" Neal said, stepping away from Dom, his brow furrowed in thought. He was fairly certain that he knew his cousin better than anyone else. He was also positive that aside from her parents no one knew Keladry better than he did. When he wasn't using his wit to try and drive Neal up the wall, Dom was smart, strong, fun-loving, an excellent fighter and someone who appreciated people for who they were, not their status or their sex. Kel was… kind, smart, and stubborn. She was also quiet, thoughtful, wore her heart on her sleeve (not that many people noticed) and was often too serious for her own good. With Dom in her life she would have someone who appreciated her, all of her. Someone who wouldn't take her tender heart for granted. Someone who would stop her from taking everything so serious all the time and get her to relax and laugh. In short, Dom could quite possibly be exactly what the lady knight needed.

Neal sighed. He had been worrying about Keladry for a long time. Someone as caring as she was shouldn't feel the need to shut herself off the way she did. It wasn't good for her. He turned back to face Dom. "You know that if you ever hurt her I will kill you. Cousin or no cousin you are a dead man the moment one tear streaks down her face."

Dom smiled a little bitterly. "If I hurt her you wouldn't have a chance to hurt me, I would do it myself."

"Not that Kel couldn't hurt you worse than either or us could though."

"Of course not. I fear her revenge more than I fear yours."

Neal regarded him speculatively for a moment. Doms jaw was set, his eyes calm, his face determined. In an odd way it reminded Neal of when Dom had declared his intention to join the Kings Own, with or without his families blessing. Back then nothing else had mattered more in his cousins life. Now it seemed something else had come along that was even more special. Neal nodded. "As long as Kel approves than you have my support." Dom stance relaxed slightly.

"Thank you Neal." Neal was surprised at the sincerity that rang through Doms tone but he thought he understood it. He had felt the same when Dom approached him the day before to compliment him on his choice of bride. Apparently his cousin had made a concerted effort to get to know Yuki in the time they had together before Neal arrived at Steadfast, something which she had deeply appreciated. Dom in turn had revealed a great respect for both Yuki and the Yamani in general, telling his cousin in no uncertain terms that he was extremely lucky to have Yuki and to not mess up the best opportunity a meathead like him was ever going to get. Underneath the slyness of the words Neal had known what Dom had been saying and his cousins approval had counted for much. Dom sighed, running his hands through his hair yet again. "All I need is for Kel to return my feelings."

Neal shrugged. He knew his friends affection for his cousin but Kel was very careful about hiding those emotions that made her the most vulnerable. This wasn't about her Yamani mask, Neal could see through that in a second. This was about her heart and when it came to that Neal had no idea where it lay. Dom froze in his pacing. He looked horrified.

"What?" Neal asked, suddenly anxious.

"I just realized… if you figured it out. Gods there's no chance that Kel doesn't know." He swallowed. "When I danced with her… she just walked away."

"I don't think that's what happened…"

"Let's face it Neal, she's brighter than either of us. You realized something was up so she…"

"Are you saying that if I noticed anyone would?"

"Of course I bloody well am!"

Neal sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance and embarrassment. "I wouldn't worry about it Dom. I didn't even notice anything until Yuki pointed the two of you out and even then… she practically had to spoon feed me the idea." A relieved look appeared on Doms face immediately followed by a mischievous look of laughter.

"That sounds like our beloved meathead."

"Enough of the meathead," Neal growled, "or I'll revoke my blessing." Dom sighed.

"You're blessing wont mean anything if Kel doesn't feel the same."

"Well you'll never find out if she does if you spend the rest of the night standing in the cold with me will you?"

* * *

Kel was more than a little angry with herself. She'd let herself get swept up in the most absurd romantic notions only to be disappointed to receive nothing more than a friendly kiss on the cheek. And what else did she expect, she found herself silently arguing, as she strode off of the dance floor. As she made her way over to a page bearing a tray of drinks and took a long pull from a cup of cinnamon flavored apple juice, she couldn't repress the twinge inside of her. Why didn't Dom follow her… And that was just stupid. She gritted her teeth as she took another swig. She was standing here, fussing over the attentions of a man like some kind of… some kind of… some kind of silly girl!

Kel blinked in surprise. The next moment laughter tried to bubble out of her lips. She hastily suppressed it knowing how ridiculous she would look standing by herself, laughing. Inside however she allowed a small chuckle. Of course she was acting like a girl, she was one. Despite her disappointment over Doms lack of affection she found her inner humor returning at the absurdities of her own thoughts. Yes, perhaps she had been a little foolish letting herself be swept up in the dance but, she realized, that was one of the advantages to being a girl. Her male friends would never really understand the thrill being held by a handsome young man (well at least that she knew of), enjoying a rousing dance and being lost in the moment could bring. A memory sparked and she gave an inner smile. As she had once told Lord Wyldon when she had been knocked silly in the tilting lane, 'being a girl was funner'.

Looking around her she caught a glimpse of Yuki. The Yamani was standing by herself on the outskirts of the dance floor, looking towards the doors. Although her face was smooth Kel thought something seemed to be bothering her. Glimpsing a group of men standing not to far away from her friend, and the speculative look on their faces, Kel hastened over. She doubted that her friend would appreciate the drooling attention of the young men behind her, especially in the mood she appeared to be in.

As Kel approached Yuki's eyes snapped up to her and Kel could easily see the anger in her eyes. Seeking to ease it somewhat Kel said in a jovial tone, "Where's Neal? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight with all these amorous young knights around."

Apparently she had chosen the wrong topic however as Yuki's eyes flashed at Neals name. Most of her face remained behind her fan but Kel saw her eyebrows clinch together ever so slightly. "He's with Dom." she said eventually. Despite her better judgment Kel couldn't help feeling a little better at that. At least there was a reason that Dom hadn't followed her. A hand tapped on her shoulder and she looked up to see Faleron and Seaver standing there. Faleron grinned at her.

"Fancy a dance Kel?" he asked. Kel was surprised but grinned in response. Back in their page days Faleron was well known for being the best dancer, being light and quick on his feet.

"I'd love to." She smiled, than looked at Yuki. Seaver was already bowing over her hand.

"Would you like to dance with me Lady Yukimi? Let me save you from your trio of admirers." Kel chuckled as Yuki shot a glance behind her at the young knights Kel had noticed before. One of them tipped his flagon at her rather drunkenly and Yuki nodded her agreement to Seaver with a freverance rather surprising in a Yamani. Kel and Faleron both burst into laughter.

Dancing with Faleron was fun, Kel admitted. He was still quick on his feet and surprised a laugh out of Kel when he dipped her backwards at the end of the dance. Seaver danced with her next and then Jondeth. Jondeths turn was a dance that involved brief rotations with the other dancers on the floor and he soon had Kel laughing at his witty remarks on the other ladies in their circle.

Feeling a little out of breath afterwards Kel excused herself and spotting Daine and Numair sitting at a lone table made her way over to them. She was extremely curious about what had occurred between Daine and Tobe the other day but had had no chance to speak to the wildmage. Tobe hadn't been able to tell her much beyond chatting with the horses and that Daine had talked to him about horse talk and understanding the herd. Although it was interesting it hardly sounded like anything requiring Tobe's assistance.

As Kel walked up she saw the pale blue and gold figure of Skysong, Daine's young dragon charge. Numair was bent over his lover, trying to urge food on her. Her face pale Daine pushed it away, under the nose of Skysong who promptly gobbled it up. Daine grinned triumphantly as Numair rolled his eyes in frustration. Kel hid a smile behind one hand as Daines looked up and noticed her. "Keladry!" she said, a smile of pleasure lighting up her face. Numair turned to face her with a smile, although Kel noticed his body position was still overly protective towards Daine. Skysong looked up at her, fluting a welcome in her own language. Kel bowed politely to all of them and took the seat indicated to her by Daine.

Before either of them could speak however Skysong gave a high pitched whistle. Diverted they all looked at the young dragon who was staring at Kel intently. Her whistle modulated to a range of clicks and whistles which to Kels ears seemed to express some type of urgency and interest. "What is it Kit?" Daine asked. "What's gotten your attention." Skysong turned to her surrogate mother and gave a series of whistles, pointing one delicate talon at Kel's waist. "Her sword?" Dainse asked in surprise. Skysong nodded.

Daine and Numair turned to look at Kel. "Keladry may we borrow your sword?" Numair asked in his quiet tone. "It seems Kitten finds something of interest in it and believe me she won't let it drop until she's thoroughly investigated the source." Puzzled Kel obligingly unclipped her sheathed sword and passed it over the table. Daine took it from her but before she could give it to the dragon the immortal snagged a hold of a loose piece of ribbon wrapped over the hilt and tugged hard. It unwrapped immediately, coming free from the sword.

"Kit no!" Daine cried in dismay but it was too late. "Keladry, I'm so sorry. She knows better than to damage other people's property." Kel immediately waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." she said cheerfully. "It's not a part of the design, I just wrapped it around for the banquet."

In the meantime, the source of her interest achieved, Skysong was chatting away to herself as she closely examined the ribbon band. After a moment, as the humans watched with amused interest, she held it up to Numair with an authorative peal. Daine frowned as the ribbon was held right under her nose and Numair obligingly raised a hand, letting his gift spill out to cover it. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What is it?" Daine abruptly demanded. "It shines…" Skysong reached out and tugged on an orange object that was poking out between the folds. Daine laughed, "It's a griffin feather isn't it?"

Kel hid a blush. "I usually carry one on my belt at all times. I didn't really think it would be appropriate at this banquet but…" she shrugged. "I've been fighting too long to not know that the enemy will attack at the most inconvenient times. I didn't want to be caught without it so I sewed a new one in Mindelan blue and wrapped it around my sword."

"And thus provided your sword with protection from most small hexes and protective barriers." Numair murmured.

"Pardon?" Kel asked. Numair shot her a look.

"You do know the protective properties of the feathers of a griffon don't you?"

"Of course," Kel said. "They help me see though illusions and my griffon fletched arrows have shot through shamans spells before. I usually wear these bands over my eyes and ears."

"I see." Numair said. "Well by wrapping them around you sword you are essentially providing the same set of circumstances as your fletching. The power of the feathers is imbibed in the object they are touching. Therefore by having your feathers wrapped around your sword hilt, you are protecting it the same way you protect your arrows." He took the band from Skysong and handed it back to Kel. She took it thoughtfully.

"Interesting. So if I found a way to put these in my shield or my glaive…"

"They too would be protected from all minor magics." Kel mulled this over. As soon as she got back to New Hope she would have to see the blacksmith and see what they could manage. Daine sighed and shifted a little uneasily. Numairs eyes snapped back to her and he offered her a glass of water. She waved it away rather irritably.

"Stop fussing Numair I'm fine." She looked at Kel, her eyes shadowed slightly. Sensing that her friend didn't want to talk about what was making Numair fuss so (even though Kel secretly already knew thanks to Dom) she changed the subject.

"I was wondering Daine if perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining what happened yesterday with Tobe? You hinted that you had something else to say…"

"Oh that!" Daine said, straightening up. "Sorry Kel, I didn't want to say anything in front of him till I had had a chance to work with him. I was afraid that if I told him what I thought it might inhibit him some."

Kel frowned. "What do you mean?"

Daine leaned forward. "Your boy had powerful wildmagic. It's limited to horse's it's true, he's what the k'miri call horse-hearted, but it's stronger than any I've seen since I met the Banjiku tribes of Carthak and they are descended from god-borns. Like Tobe their wildmagic is specific to certain animals but in very strong quantities. To be truthful, Tobe is stronger even than they are, stronger than Stefan of Corus." Kels eyebrows shot up. She had met the head groomsman many times and had heard of his prowess.

"I knew Peaceblossom liked him for a reason." she said eventually. Daine laughed.

"A very good one. Yesterday was the first chance I had to test Tobe and I'll admit I was impressed with the changes I saw. When I first met him during my stay at Haven Tobe's wildmagic was chaotic, unfocused. He could obviously use it to communicate with his equine friends but little more than that. Now here we are several months on and he's a lot more focused. He's managed to gain some control over what he can do all on his own which is astounding. Frankly I didn't even manage that. Numair had to teach me all about meditation before I managed to rein my magic in. Naturally Tobe's isn't on the same scale but still. I haven't seen anyone with wildmagic like his gain such control over it in such a small amount of time on their own before."

Kel smiled. "I've learnt to never under estimate what he can manage."

"Actually I think that might be part of the reason he's so advanced. Tobe told me that while you were in Scanra he called many of the horses to him, with his mind only, not using words." Daine said. Kel nodded, she remembered how useful that had been. "I think the need at the time, and quite possibly his intense desire to help you is part of the reason he managed to use his abilities in such a way. Usually one would need to training to accomplish that feat, I certainly did. Before Numair showed me how I always thought I had to use my voice to talk and call to animals. Tobe made the intuitive leap that that wasn't necessary all on his own."

"So what does this all mean?" Daine sighed.

"If it was any other time I'd take him, try and train him. Unfortunately with the war and… other things, I can't. What I'd like to do, with your permission, is use the last couple of days of your stay to teach him as much as I can. I'll provide him with what notes I can find the time to write, so that he can at least continue his training for a little bit once he gets back to New Hope." She hesitated for a moment. "I'll tell you something in confidence but I must ask that you don't repeat this to Tobe. He's magic is so strong that I think, given time, I could teach him to heal, possibly even share the mind of the horses around him."

"Why cant I…" Kel began to ask, feeling mystified. She was sure her charge would be thrilled to here this.

"It's not fair." Daine said, shaking her head. "The Curse Hag only knows when this blighted war will end. It could take years and it wouldn't be fair to Tobe. To know what it is that he might be able to do if he could only get the training? It wouldn't be right and I won't put him through it. Trust me on this, I know how terrible it would be for him." After a moment Kel nodded.

"I think I understand." She said. "I don't have the gift but if I knew that there was something I could do, to help those that I care about, and not be able to just because no one had shown me how… It would be terrible."

Daine smiled. "I knew you would understand."

"I wouldn't say you were ungifted either." Numair said, regarding Kel with his powerful dark eyes. "You've achieved more than most of the 'gifted' individuals I've met. You have the ability to invoke great loyalty and faith in your people. You may not have magic but I'd say your heart gives you a great gift."

Kel shrugged, feeling embarrassed. "Thank you" she said quietly. Daine relieved the solemnity of the moment by elbowing Numair in the ribs. "Stop flattering her." she chided with a grin. "I might get jealous." She winked at Kel who smiled back as Numair looked fondly down at his partner. Kel turned away, to gaze upon the dancers. Neal had returned to Yuki's side she saw, and they were now together on the dance floor. She couldn't see Dom and found her eyes scanning the area for him. Realizing what she was doing she deliberately turned away to see Daine regarding her with a curious expression. Seeing the knowing glimmer in the wildmages eyes Kel decided it was time to depart. She pulled herself to her feet with a sigh.

"I had best go wish the happy couple salutations. I haven't had the chance to yet and this is probably the only ball where milord won't be hiding behind the curtains." Daine laughed and Numair chuckled as Kel gave all three of them a smile and bow. She made her way to where Raoul and Buri were standing, surrounded by several men in the clothing of the Kings Own. Kels heart gave an uncomfortable thud as she realized this but she forced herself to continue. She'd have to speak to Dom again sooner or later and the sooner she did, the quicker she could get over her earlier disappointment. Or at least that's what she told herself.

To her relief however as she got close she realized Dom wasn't among the men. One turned at her approach and Wolsett gave her a cheeky smile. "Lady Knight, you look lovely," he said with a courtly bow. Kel placed a mock frown on her face.

"Don't tell me, you've been taking flattery tips from you're sergeant have you?" He grinned.

"Why'd ye think we're considered the most dashin' squad of the Kings Own?"

"Bribery." Qasim joked as he stepped forward and gave Kel a bow. Beside him Lerant copied the gesture, giving a slight sarcastic twist to it and an ironic look. Kel hid a grin as she regarded the standard bearer to the Kings Own. Although the rivalry Lerant had fostered against her was long gone, neither could resist the opportunity to rile each other up a little. Their sparring matched were actually quite enjoyable really.

"You managed to scrub up decently Lady Knight" he said as he straightened. Kel put her head thoughtfully on the side.

"What happened? Third Company drop you in the horses trough and force soap on you?" she asked with a teasing grin. "You actually look presentable." He scowled at her, but a grin flickered on the edge of his lips. Kel turned to Raoul and Buri. "Milord, Milady congratulations." They smiled at her.

"You look nice." Buri said with a wicked smile. Kel resisted the urge to make a face, choosing to bow instead.

"I love your dress." she said. Buri was in a combo dress of silken layered gown, with a tribal cut top that Kel vaguely recognized from her lessons on K'miri wear. Much like Kels own dress it looked like Lalasa had mixed together warrior clothing and delicate dress. As Buri flattened the bottom of her corset Kel caught a glimpse of the throwing knives concealed under her sleeves and hid a grin. Obviously she wasn't the only one who had come prepared.

Raoul beamed down at his new wife. "You do look lovely Commander" a quiet voice spoke by Kels ear. She half turned in recognition and fought the tingling that immediately swept down her spine. Dom stepped up to her side and bowed over Buri's hand, brushing it with his lips.

"How many times do I have to say it. It's not Commander any more." Buri said with a roll of her eyes, although she didn't stop smiling.

"Would you prefer Lady?" Dom said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Watch yourself Sergeant" Buri threatened with a raised finger. Dom pretended to shudder back in fear.

"I surrender. Allow me to share a dance with you instead." Buri smiled and looked at Raoul. He returned her look fondly.

"Go, it'll give me a chance to share a dance with Keladry." Kel looked at him as he bowed to her and offered a hand. She took it gladly.

As Raoul twirled her around the dance floor she realized how odd it was to dance with someone taller than her. Most of the men she knew were either her height or smaller. It was hardly surprising considering her mothers height. Illaine of Mindelan towered over her husband Piers. In fact the only other person Kel had danced with tonight that had been taller than her was Dom. Faleron and Orric had matched her and Seaver had been shorter. It was odd, she decided, but nice.

As they danced she and Raoul talked about many things, sharing anecdotes about Third Company and Kels refugees at New Hope. They both deliberately avoided mentioning the war itself. It had been so long since Kel had been able to enjoy some relaxing time with her old mentor and it took her back to the days when she had been a squire and he her knight master. She felt blessed, not only to have had such an amazing teacher but also to have Raoul as a friend. As the dance ended Raoul went to retrieve his bride and Wolsett snagged Kels hand for the next dance. Qasim took the next one and to Kel's surprise Lerant the one after. He was surprisingly good on his feet and teased Kel about dancing quite well as a lady. She gave back as good as she got and by the end of their dance they seemed tied on insults. Lerant called it a draw before Neal appeared by Kels side to share a dance with his best friend.

She begged off after that, feeling hot and rather tired. Despite the divergence provided she hadn't been able to stop herself from tracking Dom throughout the night. After dancing with Buri, he had spent the next couple of dances chatting with Lord Raoul. After that he had taken Yuki for a spin. He had then spent sometime chatting with some riders and Kings Own members before heading out once more onto the dance floor with the same brunette Kel had seen him flirting with earlier in the evening. They had shared several dances and as Kel excused herself from Neal seemed involved in deep conversation.

Feeling oddly depressed Kel decided enough was enough. Balls had never really given her much enjoyment and as much as she had liked meeting new people and dancing with her friends she was tired. At least she wasn't the first to leave. Quite a few had gone already, as many had duties they would have to face in the morning. Buri and Raoul had made a discreet exit the previous dance and the tower had tolled the time at being close to midnight not so long ago. She stopped briefly by Faleron and Seaver to tell them she was leaving, incase any one asked (Neal was a real worrywart and she didn't want to get woken up by him crashing through her door in a panic in a few hours) then exited the hall.

Outside she took deep breaths of the cool air. Looking up at the clear sky she suddenly changed her direction. Instead of heading to her room she headed towards the same walkway overlook she and Dom had watched the arrivals from the day before. It ran a good length of the Fort and she walked until she was at a part that gave her a glimpse of the stars and the Vassa River in the distance. She had considered perhaps standing somewhere along the main battlements, but then she would have to put up with the men on patrol and she'd rather be alone. Placing her hands on the protective barrier she looked up at the stars. It was so silent here, only the distance sound of music and the rare calls of the patrol men disturbed the quiet. Kel couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She was more used to the sounds of refugees and livestock, then the silence of a war camp at night.

Gazing up at the stars Kel made herself face the emotions that had troubled her at the banquet. Disquiet seemed to fill her but she couldn't place the source. An image of Dom dancing with the brunette flashed across her mind and she sighed, shaking her head angrily. "This is stupid." she muttered.

"Talking to yourself?"

Kel stiffened at the voice that came from behind her. Sliding her Yamani mask into place she half turned to acknowledge the person standing behind her. "Dom." she said quietly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the banquet." He shrugged and came to stand beside her, leaning casually against the barrier.

"I wasn't really interested in it to tell you the truth." Kel shot him a surprised look. She thought he'd been enjoying himself…

"Really? I thought you looked to be having fun." She bit her lip in consternation at her own words and looked away from him. The last thing she needed was for Dom to realize she had been watching him. He looked at her speculatively from the corner of his eyes.

"Parts of it were pretty good" he admitted, fighting back an internal wince. Good didn't really describe how amazing it had been to dance with Kel.

Kel turned to face him. "The brunette you were dancing with. Was that the girl you were talking about yesterday?" She didn't know why she said it. Dom always seemed to shake her Yamani calm and balance and she'd just blurt out the first thing that entered her head. She kept her thoughts hidden behind her Yamani mask and regarded him calmly. He shot her a look then gazed out over the walls at the Vassa.

"No." he said quietly. "She's just a daughter of a friend of my fathers. We'd never met before but she realized who I was. She's pretty shy and I think she appreciated having someone there that she knew even in the most distant way." Despite herself Kel softened slightly. That certainly sounded like Dom. Hadn't he rescued her on her first day with the Own the same way?

"That was nice of you." she murmured, turning to face him properly for the first time.

"I suppose." He said, still gazing at the view. "I just…" he trailed off.

"What?" Kel asked. He didn't reply and impulsively she reached out and touched his shoulder. She felt a shiver that ran up her arm and hastily withdrew it. She struggled to keep her voice neutral. "Dom what were you going to say?"

He turned to look at her and Kel made herself look away. She didn't want to know what she might feel if she let herself gaze into his deep blue eyes. They seemed to hold some power over her tonight, something she couldn't understand and she feared to make more of a fool of herself. She directed her sight at the stars instead, pretending to be absorbed with their beauty. She felt Doms stare on her, like a heat wave flushing her skin. His voice when it came had lowered in tone. "I just wish I hadn't spent so much of my time looking after her and that I could have spent more time with… with certain people."

"What people?" Kel asked, still not looking at him. She realized how immature this was and turned to face him. Acting this way was childish and she was better than that. She also owed Dom more. She returned his look and froze. His eyes were warm, soft and distant. Her heart seemed to hitch inside her. She had been wrong. She wasn't prepared to see that look in Dom's eyes. It was so strong, so deep, a look similar to the one she saw in Neal and Yuki, or Raoul and Buri.

"She was here wasn't she. The girl you like." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact, prompted by his expression. The expression of a lover.

"Yes." He said simply, his voice lower and huskier. Earlier this evening hearing that tone in Doms voice would have sent a shiver of pleasure through Kel but now she felt nothing but cold. It wasn't directed at her, it was directed at this mysterious woman and it was something that Dom would never share with her. Pain seemed to fill her. She realized how blind she had been. She'd thought she had been swept away with the flipperies that came with the banquet, the dancing, the romance. She'd been wrong. It had been Dom that stirred these feelings in her, the feel of being in his arms, the way his eyes seemed to pierce her mask and see her inner self. She was foolish indeed.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to spend time with her." she said as coolly as she knew how. He straightened, a puzzled look over-riding the warmth in his eyes. "I'm, I'm sure though that you will be able to over the next couple of days however. Lord Raoul will probably keep Third Company here for the next week at least and I doubt the ladies of the court will be heading back to Corus right away."

"Kel," he said in a confused tone, obviously thrown by the tenor of her words. He took a step closer and Kel stepped to the side.

"I'm tired Dom. I'm going to go to bed." He looked shocked, half reaching out towards her with one hand. She turned away, "Goodnight"

"Keladry!" his voice called after her. She paused for a second. She knew her abrupt departure was rude. "Later Dom okay? I'm just… I just can't help you right now."

He swore roughly behind her and before she knew what was happening he took two strides forward and grabbed her hand. He tugged and Kel felt herself pulled around and straight into his arms. His deep sapphire eyes bore into hers as he cupped her face in one big hand. The other held her securely against his body, tight but not so much that she couldn't step away. Her body felt like it was on fire, the thrumming power that had sparked between them all night volting through her so that her knees felt weak and shaky underneath her. Dom breath was warm on her face, his voice huskier than ever. "Don't you understand Keladry?" he whispered. "You're the one that I want to be with. The only one."

Kel felt hypnotized in his gaze, light headed and thrilling at the same time. He leaned forward, his hand sliding to the back of her neck as he pulled her too him once more. Kel's hands were on his chest, and the feel of his heart beating seemed to pound through her. Her breath caught in her throat as the smell of Dom, warm, powerful and alluring swamped her senses. "I.." she managed to gasp out.

A warm chuckle slipped from his throat sending tingles of pleasure through her body. His lips tickled her own as he murmured, "Surely my brave Protector isn't lost for words?" She didn't say anything in reply, for once not caring about Doms use of her hated nickname. Instead she marveled at the way it felt for him to call her his. His eyes were half lidded as he gazed into her own, their color deeper and richer than she had ever seen them before.

"Dom" she breathed as her own eyes closed. His lips eased over hers and Kel couldn't suppress her gasp at the feelings that coursed through her. Vibrant, tingling energy seemed to fall through her, from her mouth to her toes. Her hands moved on their own violation, tracing up his body to wind around his neck, tangling in his hair. He deepened the kiss, his tongue gently flicking over hers and she felt herself weaken. Another chuckle came from him as he wound his arm more securely around her, holding her up, even as he pressed his lips more passionately against hers. Kels head was awhirl and she wasn't sure of anything, dizzy with the feel of him, drunker with passion than she had ever been from mere liquor.

He pulled away just to whisper her name, before lowering his lips to hers once more. Kel stood on tip toe, her hands in his hair, tightly holding him to her. She felt more aware of herself in this moment than she ever had before, even during battle. She was acutely conscious of ever part of her body, of the places they touched, of the feelings that coursed through her. Finally, breath ragged they drew away from each other. Doms eyes were a more vibrant blue than she had ever seen before. She thought she could get lost in them, letting herself stare as he returned her gaze. One of his hands lightly reached up to brush aside the strand that had once again fallen away from the knot of her hair and she shivered at his touch.

Sound echoed underneath them and abruptly Kel realized that the rest of the banquet had ended and every one was leaving. Soon there would be people traversing their walkway, as it was a link to many suites of rooms. Also the remaining members of Doms squad would be returning to the barracks and they would surely notice that he was missing. Dom seemed to know what it was she was thinking as he shot an annoyed but resigned look at the party goers below. She opened her mouth to say something but he covered it with one hand before kissing her once more, swiftly and surely. When they pulled apart Kels heart was pounding and at that moment she couldn't have told him whatever it was that she had been able to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he murmured as he let one hand slowly stroke her cheek, his tone lilting with question and a hint of uncertainty. She nodded and he sighed leaning so that his forehead rested on hers. "Gods, what you've done to me Keladry of Mindelan." he whispered. The sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs towards them echoed and his hands tightened where they rested on Kels shoulders as his eyes closed. His fingers reached up to curl around her chin as he pulled her up for one last sweet kiss. "Goodnight"

His breath and scent washed over her once more. "Goodnight Dom." she whispered. He let her go and giving her one of his trade mark mischievous smiles shooed her away, back along the walkway. Winking at her he turned and disappeared along the next exit, in a direction that would take him directly to the Kings Own barracks.

In a daze Kel walked back the way she had come. One day, she realized, she would really have to thank Lord Raoul for organizing for them all to come together for his wedding. An uncontrollable smile played across her lips as she remembered the way Dom had looked at her. Yes, she definitely owed her Knightmaster for this.

* * *

The sound of trumpets and movement woke Kel up a lot earlier than she would have liked. As always she was weighed down by the heavy lumps of dog and sparrows. Easing herself out from underneath them all she had just put her feet on the ground when Tobe poked his sleep tussled head out from the next room. "Lady?" he asked, blinking eyes that seemed to barely want to open.

"Go back to bed Tobe" Kel said quietly. "I don't think this involves us." He nodded already half asleep and disappeared from view. Standing up Kel padded her way over to her nearest window wincing as the coldness of the floor hit her feet. Throwing open the shutters she saw it was still pitch black outside but the court yard was lit with the light from many torches.

Peering outside she was easily able to recognize the flag of the Kings Own being held by Lerant at the front of the forming column. Frowning she leant against the window edge, observing as squad after squad pulled themselves into line.

As she watched she saw the massive form that could only be Lord Raoul as he pulled himself into Drums saddle. The smaller figure beside him had to be Buri. Kel saw the woman hand Raoul up his sword and shield. Raoul leant down out of the saddle and captured Buri's lips in his own before urging Drum on till he was in line with Lerant and Flynndon. Buri turned and disappeared into the Kings Own stable, most likely to retrieve her own mount.

Kel scanned the lines of horseman with her eyes once more. They were almost fully formed now and, although she would never admit it to herself, there was one person in particular that she was looking for. Torchlight flickered over black and blue and Kel looked down into Dom's face. He sat at the head of his squad but his intent gaze was directed souly at her. As their eyes met his mouth twisted into a bittersweet smile, his face looking almost despondent in response. Heat seemed to flush up her body and she felt an almost irrational urge to do something, anything to ease the sorrow in his eyes. She gripped the edge of the window tightly and felt her herself inadvertently mouth out one word, 'Dom'.

His eyes seemed to bore into her and she felt almost light headed. The power that had seemed to thrum through them when he kissed her, seemed to scorch the air between them and tingled through her finger tips. A trumpet blew and Kel felt her heart squeeze. Dom smiled that bittersweet smile again and raised his hand to his forelock in salute. Urging his horse forward he didn't look back again and Kel was left to watch as Third Company passed by her, out through the gates and down the long tapering road. Darkness returned as the torches were slowly extinguished one by one. They were gone.

* * *

_Just got to say it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!_

_*cough*_


End file.
